Inuyasha Remix: the half demon, demon slayer
by Da-Wolf-Goddess
Summary: Manami is the daughter of Isamu Kurohoshi a well known demon slayer & Akemi a wolf demon from the Southern tribe. Her parents sent her away to a future era for her own protection, erasing her memories. She runs into some welcoming demons from the feudal era, finds out about her past, journeys with a wonderful wolf pack, Inuyasha and Koga getting along? and Ginta has a crush.
1. Chapter 1: The Orphan

**Hey guys this is a new story just wrote it up to see where it would go I'll finish it but this is one I was writing just for fun to sort of I don't know relax me I know it may sound stupid but for some reason it does anyways I don't own any of the original plots/storyline or characters just my own twists and characters which is the main character; Manami and other characters; Kazuya, Masao for the moment I'll add the new characters as they come in each chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Orphan.**

 **Manami's POV.**

I had run from town to town I finally came to a town, it seemed nice a sort of big town, nice community, close too, I came to a river that ran through the edge of town and looked at my reflection in the water. I had ginger almost red ruffled/scruffy looking long hair and lilac eyes, I had my silver bracelet which I never took off, worn denim blue jeans that looked grey now, a black tank top that had dirt smudges on it, I didn't have any shoes since I out grew them. I had picked these clothes up from shoplifting it was the only way I knew how to live, I walked into town and got a few awe looks from the towns people, I got used to the looks but how was else was I meant to look if I had no home, no family. I walked through the town till I came to a corner shop I looked in to see heaps of chips, lollies and other foods, I looked around to make sure no one was looking and ran in and took a few close things from the shelves then ran out as fast as I could.

"Get back here you little brat!" the shopkeeper called after me I ran as fast as my legs could carry me across the road and down the street trying to dodge everyone "Someone stop her!" the shopkeeper yelled I was suddenly grabbed and yanked back. "Ah…" I gasped as I fell back to the ground and dropped the few things I had taken from the shop "Did you pay for any of that?" a man asked I looked up to see it was a police officer, just my luck now what am I gonna do? "Thank goodness you caught her Officer Hamada, this girl was stealing from my shop" the shopkeeper said. "What's your name?" the officer asked "Manami" I replied "Last name as well" the officer said "I was an orphan I was told of my last name but I don't know if it's true or not" I said "Come on you'll help take all this back to the shop then you'll come with me to the station" the officer said. I picked everything up and took it back to the shop "Thank you again" the shopkeeper said "Of course any time Riku" the officer said, the officer walked me to his car "Now what's the last name you were given?" the officer asked "Kimura" I replied "Kimura? Well we just happen to have a Kimura in this town he's on a property a while out of town I'll give you a ride there" the officer said.

I hoped in the back and put my seat belt on, the officer hoped in the drivers' seat and buckled up then started driving off "So how long have you been alone for?" the officer asked "A month after my birth, I was told my father sent me to an orphanage since he couldn't afford me but I ran away from there a couple years ago I've been on the run from town to town since" I explained. "I see, well this Kimura is around eighteen I think, how old are you?" the officer asked "Uh… Fifteen" I replied "Still young so what age did you run away?" he asked "Twelve…" I said "So young… Well I'm sure Kazuya will take care of you" he said. The ride was long, I enjoyed not having to walk but being driven by a police officer to some strange guys house that has the same last name as me is kind of weird not to mention scary I hate guys, they're all jerks and all girls are snobby bitches. There's no compassion or kindness anymore, the car started to slow down I peered out to see four guys come out of a two story house, I hid from sight as the car stopped "Hey kid it's fine, Kazuya's a good guy he'll take care of you, I'll go talk to him then you can come out and introduce yourself" the officer said.

"Officer Hamada what do I owe this pleasure?" a guy's voice "I caught a girl stealing from Riku's shop, she's an orphan claims to have been on the run since she was twelve, I was wondering if you could help me" the officer said "What do you need help with?" the guy's Kazuya's' voice. "Well I found out something interesting about the girl, she has the same last name as you" the officer's voice "Me? But I have no sister" Kazuya's voice "Not that you know of, you are eighteen correct?" the officer's voice "Yeah that's right" Kazuya's voice. "Well she's fifteen, you would have been just a child yourself, maybe she's your half-sister, either way she has the same last name and I can't throw a fifteen year old girl in jail" the officer's voice "Alright, I'll take her for tonight and see if I can find out more about who she is" Kazuya's voice "Good man I knew I could count on you, I'll her bring out" the officer's voice the car door opened "Come on your staying with Kazuya he'll take care of you" the officer said.

I unbuckled my seat belt and got out to see four older teenage boys standing not far off, the closest one had slightly scruffy black hair that just hid his ears and green eyes he wore black cargo pants, army tank top, green/blue/white/grey coloured checked long-sleeve shirt over-top. The three other boys stood closely behind, one had a white mohawk and blue eyes, he was wearing a white shirt and grey faded jeans, the one next to him had long black hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, he had a brown head band on and black skivvy and dark blue jeans, I could see weird looking pink glowing shard in each of his legs. The one next to him had silver hair and a black fringe combed back with the rest of his hair and had blue eyes, he wore a light grey v-neck shirt, a light blue jacket and black jeans, I looked away "She's a quite one so just watch her, I hope we have no more incidents of stealing" the officer said I looked to him. "No causing trouble understood?" the officer said I gave a nod "Great, well I've leave you youngsters to get acquainted call me if there's any trouble" the officer said and then he hoped in his car and drove off I sighed as I looked at the police care driving away.

"So your last name is Kimura right?" Kazuya's voice said I looked at him and gave a nod "Surely you can talk, what's your name?" Kazuya asked "Why don't you say you found my real family and pretend you don't notice me runaway" I said the other black haired guy laughed. "She's got your attitude that's for sure" he said "Shut up… I'm Kazuya and these are my friends Hakkaku…" he gestures to the guy with white hair "Koga…" gesturing to the guy with black hair "And Ginta…" he said gesturing to the guy with silver and black hair "Now would you please tell me your name?" Kazuya said. "You have food right?" I asked "Sure, that's right you robbed Riku's shop… I'll get you something to eat if you…" Kazuya started "Manami" I said "Huh?" Kazuya exclaimed "My name's Manami" I said. Kazuya smiled "Well then Manami let's get you some food and new clothes, how long have you been wearing them?" Kazuya asked as he gestured me to walk with him to the house "A little while, I shoplift a lot it's kind of the only thing I know how to do, other than navigate" I said.

"Navigate?" Kazuya questioned "I've been alone since I was twelve I use the sun and the moon to tell my position and time even the weather is pretty predictable" I said "Well we'll find out why you have the same last name as me, even if you're not my sister or half-sister you'll stay here until I can find where your family is" Kazuya said. "Why you owe me nothing, I owe you for keeping me here" I said. "I'm not cold hearted, there are people that have kindness" Kazuya says I looked away we went back to the house the front door was shut Kazuya went to open the door but it wouldn't open "Kazuya did you leave the key inside again…?" Koga said "That's ok I got it" I said and pull out my hair pin from my pocket. I picked the lock and swung the door open they looked at me in awe "Uh…" I exclaimed as I looked down "Where did you learn that…?" Kazuya asked "It's actually a long story…" I said trying to weasel my way out of talking too much.

"We have time, come on I'll get you fed first then you can wash up and tell us everything" Kazuya said he acted like a family member would a lost relative we walked in and he showed me to the lounge room first. There was a picture of him as a child and a man I went over and picked it up "This man… Who is he?" I asked "He's my father, Masao I never knew my mother" Kazuya replied "I know him…" I said. "How?" Kazuya asked "He found me a few years ago in the orphanage I was in and told me my last name" I replied "How long ago?" Kazuya asked "Just over three years ago" I said "Then you have to be related to me, sister full or half, we're family" Kazuya said. I placed the photo down "I have no family, I was put in an orphanage because my family didn't want me, why would he come years later just to tell me my last name?" I said "I gather you've had a rough life but this proves we are family, you'll live here and I'll buy you all the clothes you want" Kazuya said.

"I don't care about clothes I don't want to be like those other stupid teenage girls, I don't want to go to school or work, I was happy being alone" I said "Manami, I'm not asking for you to do anything, you can stay here in the house, do what you want but we've just found each other all I'm asking is to try to trust me, to actually get to know me" Kazuya said. "Alright, I'll try" I said all of a sudden I was turned around and hugged tightly "Uh…" I exclaimed "Thank you, I'll try and be the best brother ever" Kazuya said "You're crushing me" I gasped "Huh oh sorry" Kazuya said as he let go of me. "Nice job being the best brother ever you almost smothered her to death" Koga said "Least he doesn't burn food anymore" Hakkaku said "Hey…" Kazuya exclaimed I shook my head, wow this is going to get some getting used to "So what do you do?" I asked breaking them up from quarrelling. "Huh?" they exclaimed "What work do we do?" Kazuya asked back "Yeah" I replied "We help people" Ginta says "Well sometimes when we come across someone needing help" Hakkaku adds "We're mainly tracking down someone though" Koga said.

"Oh so you guys are like assassins?" I said "Uh yeah sorta…" Kazuya says "That's cool but you guys don't seem scary" I said "What about intimidating?" Koga asked "Nope not in the least" I said "So Koga doesn't even intimidate you?" Hakkaku asks. "Nope, sorry I don't frighten off that easily" I said "What about Officer Hamada?" Kazuya asked "Course not, I just know it's not wise to mouth off to the wrong people" I replied "You're not like other girls" Koga says "That's cause I don't want to be like other girls, every town I've come across just about every girl thinks she's a princess they wouldn't last five seconds with what I've had to deal with" I said. "Have you ever had any friends?" Kazuya asked "Why should I? Getting attached to someone only gets you hurt, I've seen it happen to many times" I replied "Well we won't hurt you" Ginta says "No offence but I've heard that many times and it always seems to end badly" I said. "I'll get you something to eat just stay here ok, guys mind talking with me for a second" Kazuya said the guys gave a nod and they walked off leaving me alone I looked around a little more around the room, I didn't want to dirty his furniture but the couch looked so soft, I waited around for a while.

 **Okay so chapter one done, leave a comment or PM me would love to hear your thoughts and opinions as I said it's just a story I've write for fun to relax me I'll post another chapter up soon bye guys thanks for reading!**

 **PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well. I'll fix errors up later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Comfy

**Hey guys second chapter, just another disclaimer I don't own any of the original plots/storyline or characters and to the song which was used in this chapter just my own twists and characters which is the main character; Manami and other characters; Kazuya, Masao for the moment I'll add the new characters as they come in each chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Getting Comfy.**

 **Manami's POV.**

"Hey, uh I thought I'd keep you company, Hakkaku's just getting you some food, Kazuya and Koga have gone to set up your room" Ginta's voice, I turned around he looked nervous for some reason maybe he's not used to being around girls. "Uh thanks…" I said I wasn't much for talking I hardly ever spoke I was always on my own besides who would talk to a homeless person, I looked to the ground "Uh… We were talking about some arrangements" Ginta said "Arrangements?" I asked as I looked to him. "Yes well we like to work a lot so we uh figured we could take turns staying with you at the house so you wouldn't be alone" Ginta replied I looked away "I'm used to being alone so it doesn't bother me" I said I frowned and shook my head slightly "Sorry it's just I've been alone for so long being here doesn't quite feel real yet" I said. "Well we're here if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm more than happy to listen I don't judge" Ginta says I looked to him "Thank you" I said "Hey Ginta foods' ready!" Hakkaku called "Come on I'll take you to the dining room" Ginta said with a smile I followed him. Hakkaku sat down and was eating some of the food already "Hakkaku… The food is for Manami" Ginta said "It's ok" I said "See Manami doesn't mind, come on eat with us" Hakkaku said I sat down at the table as did Ginta there was so much I didn't know where to start "Take two or more of each" Hakkaku said with a grin.

"Really?" I asked "Sure, if you're hungry eat, Kazuya will get more food" Hakkaku replied "Gee thanks" I exclaimed and started grabbing a bit of everything I didn't much care of what anyone thought of me. I hadn't eaten in the last two days it was a complete forest and all the animals were much faster than me even the little ones I couldn't catch anything, I went for a couple extra of the things I really liked "You certainly have Kazuya's appetite" Hakkaku said. "Sorry but I don't get to eat everyday" I said "When's the last time you ate anything?" Ginta asked "A couple days ago, I can hunt but not very well, stealing seems to be my strong point, I don't like it but I had to do it to live" I replied "Well you'll be eating every day for now on we'll make sure of that right Ginta?" Hakkaku said. "Yes we'll look after you" Ginta said "Hey what's the big deal eating without us I understand Manami but you guys really?" Kazuya said as he came in with Koga "It was gonna get cold" Hakkaku said "Mhmm" Kazuya exclaimed as he and Koga went to sit down and starting eating. "So Manami did you ever have a foster home?" Kazuya asked "Yep quite a few but I always ended back in the orphanage I got sick of it and after your father came and told me of my last name I kind of just had enough so I thought I was better off on my own" I replied "So none of those families kept you?" Koga asked.

"No, each time I was adopted something bad always happened… After so many times of being thrown back in the orphanage families just didn't want me they thought I was bad luck" I replied "You're not bad luck, they're silly for thinking that way, this is your home now" Kazuya said "Thanks but you still don't me how do you know I'm not going to run off or steal something?" I asked. Kazuya smiled "Even if you don't trust me I trust you, if my father told you we have the same last name than we're family and I trust family" Kazuya replied not long after we had all finished, I was happy to have a decent meal "I'll show you to the bathroom so you can wash up" Kazuya said. He walked off and I followed, we went upstairs and into the bathroom "So I got you some of my old clothes but they're all I have till I can get you some clothes, when you're done come downstairs" Kazuya says "Ok…" I said Kazuya went to walk out. "Uh… Kazuya" I said "Yeah?" Kazuya said "Thanks for everything" I said Kazuya smiled "Anytime, don't rush either relax a bit… Oh and you can just put your clothes in the hamper I'll take care of them later" Kazuya said I gave a nod and he closed the door on his way out, I looked at the mirror to see I had slight dirt smudges on my face and on my clothes.

I ran a hot bath while it was filling up I stripped off and grabbed the hair brush on the counter and brushed my hair to try and get the knots out before washing my hair, I got all the knots out just as the bath had filled up I turned the taps off and hoped in. I sighed as I sunk further into the bath I washed my hair and body thoroughly till I was spotless I spent a couple minutes relaxing just lying in the hot water, I figured I should get out, I pulled the plug and dried myself off completely my hair took the longest to dry though. Kazuya left me his old clothes on the counter, it was a pair of light grey track-pants and a faded red t-shirt, I held the shirt up to me and it looked more like a dress on me, I put it on, it was big on me but it would have to do, I grabbed the track-pants and put them on but they were a little big. Luckily they had strings I tightened the strings and did it in a bow, I placed my old clothes in the hamper and the towel I used, I opened the door and went downstairs I could hear them laughing over something, it sounded like they were in the lounge room. I went in "Wow, uh I guess my clothes were a bit big on you… Sorry" Kazuya said "It's ok" I said "So would you like to join us? We're about to watch a movie" Kazuya said "Uh ok…" I said "Don't be so nervous my house is yours" Kazuya said.

"Why don't you sit next to Ginta, Hakkaku wanna help me with the popcorn?" Kazuya said "Sure" Hakkaku said they walked out as I went to sit next to Ginta on the couch "So Manami we were wondering who picked out your name?" Koga asked. I looked to him "Oh well my mother wanted me to be called Manami, if it's too long or weird you can call me Mana" I said "It's not a weird name, I think it suits you" Ginta said "It does but where'd you get Mana from?" Koga asked. "Oh well it was something my parents were fused on, my mother didn't want me to have a nickname but my father liked calling me Mana, they kept me for a month… That's just what I was told, I don't know why they gave me up" I replied "Well if you don't mind us calling you Mana on the odd occasion" Koga said "Sure I don't mind" I said. "What do you think Ginta? Manami or Mana?" Koga asked I looked to Ginta "Uh, either name… They both suit you" Ginta says he seemed just as if not more nervous than earlier I wonder why? I shouldn't pry though "So does Kazuya have a nickname?" I asked "Not that we know of" Koga says. "How about Kazu? It's shorter" I said Koga smiled "I think that sounds good, I might go tell him now" Koga says and walks out I leaned back into the couch as I closed my eyes, a smile crossed my face as I sighed softly.

"Do you feel better now?" Ginta asked "Huh?" I exclaimed as I looked up to him "Uh yes, thanks to you guys" I said "I haven't done much for you at all but the others have" Ginta said as he looked away I smiled slightly "You know I don't think I've met or even seen a guy as modest as you…" I said. Ginta looked at me "Is that a good thing?" Ginta asks with a raised brow "Yeah it's a great thing" I replied as my smile grew Ginta smiled back "So I have a nickname now thanks to you" Kazuya says I looked at him. "It's just a nickname, it's no big deal" I said "Well Mana how about I give you another nickname" Kazuya says "Huh? Like what?" I said "How about sister?" Kazuya said "Sister…?" I said in awe "You don't like it?" Kazuya asked I smiled slightly "I think its fine brother" I said Kazuya grinned "Well then sister would you like to pick out a movie for us to watch" Kazuya says. "I thought you guys had one picked out" I said Kazuya chuckled "We were waiting for you, the movies are in the cabinet next to the tv, why don't you help Mana pick a movie Ginta, I'll be back shortly" Kazuya said and then walked out, I got up and went to the cabinet.

I opened it there was heaps of dvds "Kazuya has a lot of things" Ginta said as he came over to me "I have no idea what to choose, to be honest I never really was much for tv" I said "You have watched tv before though right?" Ginta asks. "A little bit…" I replied I looked down to the bottom shelf "He has enough wolf movies…" I said "He's a wolf fan we all are… Do you like them?" Ginta asked "Yeah, I kind of prefer animals over people…" I replied. "You guys got one picked out yet?" Hakkaku asks as he walks in with a bowl of popcorn, Kazuya has another bowl and Koga had some drinks "Not yet" Ginta replies "Well what do you like?" Kazuya asks "What's that have do with a movie?" I asked back Kazuya smiles. "If you like something it might be a more enjoyable movie for you to watch so what do you like?" Kazuya says "You like animals' right?" Ginta asks "Yeah" I replied "Ok what else?" Kazuya asks "I don't know… Music I guess" I said Kazuya came over to where Ginta and I were and looked at the dvds "Ok well then how about… This one" Kazuya says as he pulls out a dvd. "A cartoon movie?" Hakkaku says "Manami hasn't watched much tv before so I think that's a good choice" Ginta says "You'd agree with whatever Kazuya says now" Hakkaku says grinning "Hakkaku…" Ginta snapped "Stop it, geez do you really have to do this now and in front of Mana" Koga says.

"Sorry" Ginta says, Kazuya put the movie on and we all sat down I was between Kazuya and Ginta Koga and Hakkaku sat on the other lounge we were watching a movie called Rio, it was about birds, blue macaws to be specific. An hour or so later the movie finished the guys ate the popcorn I was still full from lunch "Manami you said you liked music, do you play or sing perhaps?" Kazuya asked I looked at him wide-eyed "I ain't good, it's been years" I said. "How did you learn? Or did you teach yourself?" Kazuya says "Uh I was adopted by a family that loved music everyday was about music, I learnt a lot from them" I said "Seems like they were a good family to you, why'd they send you back?" Kazuya asked "They didn't… They died in an accident" I replied. "Sorry I asked…" Kazuya said "It's ok" I said "Hey you have an instrument in your room right?" Koga said "Huh? Oh yeah I have a guitar" Kazuya replied "What type?" I asked. "Type? Does it matter?" Kazuya asked "Yeah it kind of does each guitar has a different sound and is used for different styles of music" I replied "Well if I brought it to you could you play something for us?" Kazuya asked "Uh sure" I said "I'll go get it then" Kazuya said and ran off upstairs.

Kazuya came back in with an acoustic fully black guitar with silver detail with the amp and speaker "Here… I haven't used it" Kazuya said "Really? You've never used it?" I asked "Nope, I don't know how to play it" Kazuya replied I took the guitar and plucked one of the strings. "You haven't even bothered tuning it…" I exclaimed "Is that a bad thing…?" Kazuya asked "You should really take care of this more…" I said I started tuning it, it had been years since I last held a guitar or even played one but I still remembered the sounds and how to play it came back to me easily. "How do you know it's tuned? Don't you have a machine to do that?" Kazuya asked "Yeah but if you know your notes and tunes it comes easily, so what did you want me to play?" I said "Anything, you can sing as well right?" Kazuya said smiling "Yeah but I'm not that good…" I said. "I'm sure you're better than good" Kazuya says I looked to the guitar and thought of something to play, I smiled I set up the speaker box and plugged the amp in, I sat back on the couch, I started to play 'Torisetsu by Kana Nishino' I sung as well, I focused on my playing since I wasn't keen on seeing their faces, I could have been horrible for all I know.

Once I had finished I found myself smiling I hadn't had so much fun, playing and singing it felt like I had to be a part of music it made me feel better "That was amazing… You could have a career in music, you're like a professional" Kazuya exclaimed brining me out of my thoughts. I looked to him and felt my cheeks grow hot "Ah no I wasn't that good…" I said "You were better than good, Kazuya's right…" Koga said "Yeah I'm sure you could teach him how to use the guitar now that he doesn't have an excuse" Hakkaku says. "You haven't said anything yet Ginta what did you think?" Koga asks I looked to him as did the guys "You have beautiful voice…" Ginta said "See the guys agree with me" Kazuya says "Hey guys shouldn't we get dinner ready?" Hakkaku asked. "Right of course, I could order something… Pizza?" Kazuya said I placed the guitar down "Actually could I skip dinner?" I asked "I thought you were hungry?" Kazuya asked "I had enough at lunch time" I replied "Ok well I'll show you to your room" Kazuya said. I followed him upstairs and into a room it had a bed with fresh sheets on and there was a few of Kazuya's old clothes on a desk, I had a window to look out off "Is this alright for you?" Kazuya asks I turned to him and gave him a hug "It's perfect thank you" I said.

 **Okay so chapter two done, leave a comment or PM me would love to hear your thoughts and opinions as I said it's just a story I've write for fun to relax me I'll post another chapter up soon bye guys thanks for reading!**

 **PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well. I'll fix errors up later.**

 **Here's two links from youtube to the song that was played;**

 **Japanese version: watch?v=oMKZHgs9T_o**

 **English Cover: watch?v=iDYYuQgcf9A**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth and Trouble

**Hey guys third chapter, just another disclaimer I don't own any of the original plots/storyline or characters just my own twists and characters which is the main character; Manami and other characters; Kazuya, Masao for the moment I'll add the new characters as they come in each chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Truth and Trouble**

 **Manami's POV.**

"It's ok, I'm gonna go downstairs I'll get a few things for your room tomorrow" Kazuya said as we separated from our hug "Do you think I could get a few instruments?" I asked "Of course anything that makes you happy, I'll give you the money and you can order all the instruments you want…Though the guys and I might have to go to work for a while so will you be alright here, I can get one of the guys to stay here with you" Kazuya says. "I'll be fine by myself, I was wondering if there's a spare room I could use for all the instruments, I could make music and sell it so I can earn money to pay you back" I said Kazuya laughed "Sure you can but you don't need to pay me back, I'm happy to pay for anything you need or want" Kazuya says. "Thanks Kazu" I said with a bright smile Kazuya smiled back "Should we go back down now or would you like to get some sleep?" Kazuya asked "I might get some sleep if that's ok" I replied "Sure, I'll see you in the morning, goodnight sister" Kazuya said "Goodnight brother" I said as Kazuya gave me a hug. We separated "Uh Kazu, can you tell the guys thank you and goodnight for me please" I called as he was about to walk out my door "Sure thing" Kazuya said and walked out closing the door behind him I sighed softly and sat on the bed, I can't believe it, I have a home and a brother, what if something happens though. I laid down on my bed and let my thoughts wonder, about Kazuya, his house, our family, his friends, the shards in Koga's legs, my eyes closed as more thoughts ran through my head.

I woke up pretty early, I was under blankets though I don't remember getting under the covers last night I shook it off and looked around to see nothing new, I was still worried that something bad might happen this was the first time I'd been taken in since three years ago. I got out of bed and opened my window a refreshing cool breeze came in, I sighed I sat on the window ledge and let the wind flow through my hair, I found myself resting peacefully against the window ledge. I had zoned out like usually when I found a place I felt safe "Good morning, have a nice sleep?" Kazuya's voice rang out I turned around and found Kazuya at my doorway with a few bags "Good morning, yes thank you… Uh what are they for?" I said. Kazuya smiled "For you of course, I got you a few different outfits hopefully in your size if not I have the receipts I'll take you to town and we can swap them" Kazuya says as he placed the bags on my bed I hugged him "Thanks, this still doesn't feel real but I'm thankful to have you" I said Kazuya hugged me back. "Hey now, we're the strong Kimura family we always take care of our own" Kazuya said we separated "We've all had breakfast, don't say your still not hungry you have to have something, breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Kazuya says with a grin as he walks to my doorway "I'll meet you down stairs" Kazuya said and closed my door.

I took the clothes out and saw jeans, shorts, skirts, shirts (long and short), singlets, coats, jackets, cardigans and dresses, wow there's a lot here, I picked out a denim blue jeans, a white thin strap singlet and a black thin cardigan. I got dressed and went down stairs when I got downstairs Kazuya and the guys were talking to a man "Manami… My-my well this is certainly a surprise, you're looking good, it's nice of you to save me the trouble of finding you" Ryo said he was few years older than me he would be about twenty, I knew him most of my life he hadn't changed much from what I could tell, he has dark brown hair and hazel eyes, he was at the same orphanage as me, he was a bully the biggest bully. "You guys know each other?" Kazuya asked "Yeah we went to the same orphanage hey runner" Ryo said "Call me runner again and see how well your face turns out you bastard…" I snapped "Wow you found your attitude, nice to see… Anyways Kazuya I just came to let you know what happened but seeing the thief is actually Manami it's not surprising…" Ryo said I frowned. "Alright that's enough Ryo your aggravating Manami get out of here" Kazuya says Ryo smirked "Alright I'm going, hey Manami you remember what I said the day you got chucked back in the orphanage and I got adopted… What I said still stands and now that you're in town we can catch up and discuss an arrangement" Ryo said "Never, you'll get what's coming to you one day Ryo I just hope I'm around to see it…" I said. Ryo gave me a look "Tch you may have found a home and grown into a fine woman but you're still that pathetic orphan I grew up with…" Ryo said "How dare you disrespect Manami like that…" Ginta snapped as he went to go over to him Hakkaku and Koga held him back "Don't do it, think Ginta" Hakkaku said "Get out of my house Ryo now" Kazuya said firmly.

I gritted my teeth as I narrowed my eyes Ryo chuckled "See ya later…" Ryo said walked out of the house, just great I get taken in by Kazuya and end up living in the same town as that bastard "Manami?" Kazuya said as he looked to me I sighed as I looked away in shame. I'm more trouble then I'm worth "I'm sorry…" I said softly "Don't be Ryo did the aggravating" Kazuya said "Though I wouldn't mind knowing what he meant by what he said to you" Koga said "Ryo was known as the bully, he thought he had the right to order everyone around and get what he wanted, he's never stayed with a family for more than a day before he purposely gets thrown back into the orphanage just to terrorise the rest of us, when he did get adopted we were all thankful that he'd left…" I said. "So what sort of promise is he keeping?" Kazuya asked "He had his life planned out he wanted to be rich, popular and well he wanted a perfect girl and he thinks I'm that girl" I replied "What? He won't get you" Kazuya said "You say that now but the others things on his list he most likely has got what he wanted" I said. "Well he is rich and popular but he's not having you that's for sure" Kazuya says "We'll make sure of it" Koga says "How? I've known Ryo most of my life and he always gets what he wants" I said "He won't get you because we're not normal, we have more strength and speed then the average human" Kazuya says I looked at him confused "Kazuya…?" the guys exclaimed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hakkaku asked Kazuya smiled "Yep, look Manami this may seem strange and well completely insane but Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta are wolf demons from the feudal era and me I'm a half-wolf demon" Kazuya said I looked at Kazuya bewildered "Wolf demons…" I repeated. "Yes, we come years from the past through an entwined tree" Kazuya says "Ok then answer me a couple things" I said "Sure" Kazuya says "What did you want to know?" Koga asked "I have no idea if this is normal or not but you have two pink shards in your legs what's with that?" I asked they all looked at me bewildered "You can see the sacred jewel shards?" Koga asked. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked Kazuya smiled "Absolutely not you could come with us to the feudal era and help if you wanted, we could actually have a chance at finding shards now" Kazuya said "Hang on a minute Kazuya, this is dangerous think before you gamble with Manami's life, this isn't a field trip we're trying to kill Naraku" Koga said. Kazuya frowned "Sorry guess I wasn't thinking…" Kazuya said "What else did you want to know?" Koga asked I looked to him "Well I have so many questions I don't know where to start" I replied Koga smiled "Well how about we tell you about our kind and where we're from then if there's anything we haven't covered you can ask, sound good?" Koga says "Sounds great" I replied.

"Wait I'd like to show you something first" Kazuya says "I don't think that's a…" Hakkaku started to say but all of a sudden a bright light surrounded Kazuya and disappeared I stared at him in awe I didn't have any words, he had now medium brown coloured hair, silver/light grey eyes and dark grey wolf ears and tail. I stared at him in awe "Great job, next time talk first then take the bracelet off" Koga said "Bracelet…?" I repeated "Yeah this silver bracelet hides my form, my father had it made especially for me" Kazuya says showing me the bracelet "I have one just like that but I got told never to take it off apparently it was from my mother" I said. They looked at me in awe "Can I see it?" Kazuya asked "Sure…" I replied as I rolled part of my sleeve up on my right hand to reveal an identical match to Kazuya's bracelet "It's exactly the same… You guys just might be siblings" Hakkaku said. "Did anyone tell why you weren't allowed to take it off?" Kazuya asked I shook my head slightly "No, I've tried taking it off before but it won't let me" I said Kazuya went to touch it "I wouldn't…" I started to say as soon as Kazuya touched it glowed and zapped him, he jumped back "I tried to warn you…" I muttered. The guys laughed see his hair stand up "Shut up…" Kazuya growled the guys were teasing Kazuya and he was snapping back at them, I suddenly didn't feel right I felt different Ginta was standing closest to me I clung to Ginta "Manami…?" Ginta exclaimed "I'm sorry…" I said as I felt myself drift off.

"I hope she takes this well…" Kazuya's voice "You freaked out the first time you found out, Manami didn't when she saw you" Hakkaku's voice "Let's take into account that Manami is the one who's now in this position" Koga's voice. "We'll go out and get food we'll be back shortly" Kazuya's voice "I might as well go and get some things for Manami just in case" Koga's voice "Will you be right here?" Kazuya's voice "Yeah fine, I'll look after Manami" Ginta's voice. With that I slowly drifted back to sleep, I felt warmed up I groaned slightly "Manami?" Ginta's voice I opened my eyes slowly "Ginta… I'm so sorry I had no idea what came over me" I said Ginta smiled slightly "Its ok, how do you feel?" Ginta asked. I just noticed then my smell, sight and hearing had improved my tongue traced over my teeth and I had a fangs "Uh I don't know… I feel different…" I replied Ginta sighed softly "I don't know how you're going to react but I'll be here to help you… You're like Kazuya, a half-wolf demon" Ginta said I looked away I was pretty sure I was in shock. I ran my hand through my hair and felt something fuzzy my eyes widened "Uh Ginta do I have ears?" I asked "Yes and a tail as well, I know this may be a lot to take in Manami, I'm more than happy to help you" Ginta said I looked at Ginta "Is there a mirror?" I asked Ginta gave a nod and grabbed a hand mirror and handed it to me.

I looked at my reflection I had pink hair, greenish turquoise eyes and black wolf ears, I for once felt like I was beautiful I put the mirror down and looked away seeing a black wolf tail, I felt my ears go back "Manami are you disappointed at all?" Ginta asked I looked to him and shook my head slightly. "No it's just…" I started to say as I looked away slightly "For the first time I actually feel I'm worth something… When I was human I never thought I was beautiful…" I said I felt Ginta hold my hand in his I looked at him "Manami, you'll always be beautiful to me, human or half-demon" Ginta said. I hugged him as I felt myself get teary and my face warm up "Thank you…" I said softly "I haven't done anything Manami, I want to do something to help you but I haven't done anything so far" Ginta says "That's not true, you've helped me most other than Kazuya" I said. "I have…? How?" Ginta asks I separated from him and smiled "You've taught me that it's ok to have friends, to trust others…" I looked away slightly "You stood up for me when Ryo was here, no one's ever stood up for me before…" I looked back to him Ginta's cheeks were slightly rosy "Thank you" I said softly Ginta gave me a soft warm smile that could melt your heart. "I'll always stand up for you, to me you're worth protecting" Ginta says I smiled I heard the door swing open my ears perked up "I'm back" Koga called Ginta stood up "We're in here" Ginta says Koga came in with fur pelts and metal armour "Hey it's good to see you're awake, you gave us quite a scare, how are you?" Koga asked.

"Uh a little shocked but ok" I said Koga smiled "You seem to have taken this better then Kazuya" Koga said "Is that a good thing?" I asked Koga chuckled "Yeah, Kazuya freaked out, you seem to act like this is normal" Koga replied. "I've kinda learnt to just go with things now…" I said "Kazuya and Hakkaku have gone out to get some food they should be back shortly" Koga said "Ok but what's that?" I asked gesturing with my eyes to the armour and fur pelts he had. "Well you are part wolf demon so this is the clothes we wear, when we're in our era of course" Koga said I sighed this is going to be a lot to take in I can see it coming a mile away "We don't have to explain everything right now" Koga said "I don't get how any of this is possible… I want to know everything but it's so much to take in" I said. "How about you get some rest and think things over, you could even try this on if you want" Koga said holding the clothes out to me "Thank you Koga" I said as I stood and accepted the clothes "It's ok, wolf demons help each other out" Koga said "I might just go to my room for a bit" I said "Call if you need us" Koga said. "I will" I said and went upstairs to my room, I shut the door and placed the clothes on the bed, I went to close the curtains when I saw a small bright light like Koga's shards but surrounding it was like a black mist, it was heading our way and fast, I didn't know what to do.

I trembled slightly, what the hell is that? Suddenly I saw some sort of woman on what looked to be a large flying feather, oh god Manami you idiot, scream do something, I was frozen stiff the mist stopped before the edge of the forest but woman came my way she was looking at me. Oh god no, she got so close she swung a fan and red blades came my way shattering and breaking through some of the wall skimming past me I let out a scream the woman came in and grabbed me "Manami!" the guys called. "Ginta!" I screamed as the woman dragged me onto her feather "Shut up wench!" the woman snapped just then the door broke down and Koga and Ginta stood there looking very pissed off "Kagura… Unhand her!" Koga growled the woman called Kagura had only done the opposite and brought me closer to her. "No, Naraku has given me instructions to bring this half-breed to him and that's what is happening you may get to see her alive again or maybe not" Kagura said I felt tears as tried to stop myself from trembling "Don't worry we'll get you back, Kagura's nothing" Koga snapped. "Oh really? Hear that wench there not going to stop me but they'll rescue you" Kagura snickered I looked to Koga who was giving an icy glare to Kagura, I then looked to Ginta, he looked pissed off but looked saddened or pained in some way "Well it was nice talking but I believe we have somewhere else to be" Kagura said.

 **Okay so chapter three done, leave a comment or PM me would love to hear your thoughts and opinions as I said it's just a story I've write for fun to relax me I'll post another chapter up soon bye guys thanks for reading!**

 **PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well. I'll fix errors up later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Popular Manami

**Hey guys fourth chapter, just another disclaimer I don't own any of the original plots/storyline or characters just my own twists and characters which is the main character; Manami and other characters; Kazuya, Masao for the moment this chapter we have a new character Yoshio... I'll add the new characters as they come in each chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Popular Manami.**

 **Manami's POV.**

I felt us go backwards through the air, we were on her feather "Manami!" Ginta yelled "Ginta!" I shouted as we took off the way she came "Stupid wolves this was easy enough…" Kagura muttered I sniffled "Please let me go… I haven't done anything…" I pleaded she looked to me. "I can't do that" Kagura said "All I wanted before I found my brother was to be free and now I'm being kidnapped for some guy I don't even know… To be what? Tortured?" I exclaimed she looked at me in different way almost as if she knew what I felt "I won't let go off what family I just found!" I snapped. "You don't have a choice" Kagura said I struggled under her grip "Stop it!" she snapped "Never! Let me go!" I screamed a light was beginning to shine from my hands when she hit me hard letting me slip into a deep sleep. I felt my head pounding "Urgh…" I groaned I went to move but had chains around my wrists I opened my eyes to see I was chained against a wall my eyes widened as I struggled to get out of the chains but they were too strong. My ears went back as I hung my head "So you're up that's good" Kagura's voice trailed in, I lifted my head to see her walking towards me "What do you want?" I asked she glared at me as she came into the light I gasped seeing a scar on her face. "You left a scar on me that is not healing as fast as it should so I am just making things even between us" Kagura said, she flicked her fan out and swung it around shooting out red blades at me they sliced past my skin. "Ah!" I screamed in pain I could feel tears build up but I also had rage build up "Kagura leave you can torture her later" a man said she left as two men came over, I got a bad feeling about them something was telling me to flee but another feeling told me to stay not that I could run away since I'm chained to a wall. One had on a black and purple kimono, he has longish black wavy hair and crimson eyes the other had a hooded long cape on he has on some sort of suit on beneath it "Do you know why you're here?" the one with black hair asks.

"Kagura said that Naraku wanted me that's all I know" I said "Do you know of your family?" the man who was hiding beneath his hood asked "My parents gave me away to an orphanage and I was found three years ago by a man Kimura Masao, his son is Kazuya he is my brother" I said they laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked "You have no idea who you are… Kimura is a Lord he was born of noble birth and his son is half demon and he is half noble human which could build strong alliances but you… Well you're a traitor to both demons and humans" the man with black hair said. "Let's see if this gets you to remember" the man with the hood said he removed his hood his hair and eyes are crimson, burning red like a fire, he has pointed ears, his face looks familiar but not his eyes and there was something missing something wasn't right. I had a pain through my heart like I was happy to see him but sad and angry as well, why? These feelings make no sense "By that look you do know me" he said "You look familiar but I don't know either of you" I said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Naraku" the man with black hair said my eyes widened in awe "I am Yoshio but I'm sure you'll figure out how you know me in time" the man with red hair said. "We'll leave you to think about it and we'll be back in a couple days, do try not to die" Naraku said smugly with a grin and walked out being followed by Yoshio I heard the door shut and wind gush through blowing out the torches leaving me in darkness. I hung my head as my ears went back, I tried to hold back the tears back, why me? I don't understand any of this tears finally broke free and I gave into my sadness and cried hoping the pain would leave as my tears did but it didn't it stayed.

A couple days had past and I had not eaten though they gave me water, I slept but for brief moments never too long, I had closed my eyes what felt like a brief moment when I felt icy cold water being thrown over me. I gasped as I snapped my eyes open to see Kagura with an empty bucket I let my ears flop to either side "Just kill me already" I said "I can't do th…" Kagura said but then had a chain wrapped around her neck, a young boy had and pulled her towards him strangling her. She gasped for air as I watched in horror to see the boy was younger then me wearing some sort of suit not like a ninja different, he has short dark brown hair and brown eyes, Kagura finally fell limp. He let her go then put her in a cell locking her in then came over to me and undid my chains "I can only hold them off for so long, get out while you can" he said "What about you? Come with me" I said. The boy shook his head "I can't miss" he said I frowned "You don't get a choice let's go" I said as I grabbed his hand and ran towards the door "Not that way this way hurry" he said we came to what looked to be a hidden exit. We both squeezed through to a hatch and crawled our way out we came out to see a forest it was so big and lush, so full of life it seemed so familiar to me but how? "Come on this way" the boys said. He grabbed my hand dragging me along as we ran into and through the forest "What's your name?" I asked "Kohaku" he replied I we ran and saw a river not far off where I saw a young girl trying to catch fish. A two-headed dragon laying nearby as some weird short lizard-imp looking thing stood by the river watching the girl "Kohaku!" the girl called out as we got near the girl looked at me then ran to the river bank and hid behind the weird short looking lizard-imp guy. As soon as we stopped I fell to my knees panting as my ears went back "Manami we can't stop we have to get far away from Naraku" Kohaku said "I-I can't… R-Run any… More…" I puffed then fell over letting my exhaustion take its toll on me.

 **No-ones POV with Manami, Kohaku, Rin, A-Un, Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru.**

"Manami?!" Kohaku exclaimed as he knelt by her side turning the pale and wounded half demon on her back gently he placed a hand to her forehead feeling she had started to get a fever, her skin was becoming hot and clammy. He sighed as he closed his eyes in thought and distress "Kohaku what are you doing with that half breed?" Master Jaken asks with disgust in his voice Kohaku opened his eyes to look at him as a frown crossed his face. "She was held prisoner by Naraku he's castle is not far off, we have to get her away from him, Naraku is working with the help of someone else and they want her for their plans" Kohaku replies with distress and anger in his voice that showed in his facial expressions. "Well she does not concern us besides Lord Sesshomaru does not need a half breed around" Master Jaken said "That would be for me to decide" Lord Sesshomaru's voice echoed out as he walked out from the forest behind Master, Jaken, A-Un and Rin. Rin looked over Master Jaken's shoulder at what Lord Sesshomaru would do, Lord Sesshomaru looked at the still half breed wolf on the ground and narrowed his golden eyes "Naraku wants her, what for?" he questioned as his eyes looked over her wounds. "They said she was a threat more so then everyone who is currently after him and since Koga and his followers came in contact with her somehow they wanted her so she wouldn't have a chance to rise up against them" Kohaku said Lord Sesshomaru's eyes looked upon the half breed feeling an air about her, something unusual. He looked over her, her body wasn't an hour glass figure but she wasn't shabby looking, his eyes were caught by her pink flowing long hair and black wolf ears that twitched as a frowned crossed her face but it was part of her scent that caught his attention he had smelt it before.

Lord Sesshomaru knelt down on one knee studying her face he could not figure out where he knew her from but he did know her, Lord Sesshomaru stood up "Kohaku place her on A-Un and come with us" Lord Sesshomaru said as he started walking. Master Jaken was stunned "Do you know her Lord Sesshomaru? Is she nice?" Rin questioned as she ran after Lord Sesshomaru and walked beside him while Kohaku had Manami's arm around his shoulder. Kohaku took her over to A-Un placing her as carefully and gently on A-Un as he could while Master Jaken was deep in thought about why Lord Sesshomaru would want a mere half breed tagging along especially a wolf half breed. Lord Sesshomaru stayed quite despite the millions of questions Rin was asking she went over to Kohaku and asked him some questions Master Jaken was still deep in thought trying to make sense of this. "Kohaku is Manami her name?" Rin asked "Yes" Kohaku replied Lord Sesshomaru stopped "My Lord?" Rin asked as everyone stopped Lord Sesshomaru's eyes had widened that twinkled showing his emotions pain, sadness and joy. He started to think over his father's words did he have someone to protect? He turned his head slightly looking back at the half breed wolf demon "Do you know her my Lord?" Rin asked just then a scent of Naraku had come along with a strong wind. "Get on A-Un and stay behind me" Lord Sesshomaru said Master Jaken, Rin and Kohaku did just as he asked as they had just got on Kagura had arrived with another one of Naraku's baboon puppet creations. "How dare you intrude our castle pretend to be still controlled and steal that half breed from me, you shall pay with your life Kohaku" Naraku said "The boy and that half breed are under my protection" Lord Sesshomaru said everyone had gone wide-eyed at the great dog demon "You'll regret this" Naraku said. "You should regret crossing me Naraku, I have no time for your games" Lord Sesshomaru said as he swung his hand out and in one clean blow had cut the puppet in half, Lord Sesshomaru started walking. Kagura looked at him in awe and slight fear as she clenched her fan tightly "Leave Kagura" Lord Sesshomaru said, Kagura didn't bother with speaking and left as fast as she came, A-Un walked behind Lord Sesshomaru following him with the three people in awe still as the lone half breed lay asleep.

 **No-ones POV with the wolf demons.**

The three wolf demons and half wolf demon were worried sick and angry as they continued to search for Manami, since Kazuya and Hakkaku had come back and found out Kagura took Manami for Naraku they came to the feudal era. They had been searching for almost three days straight for Naraku to get Manami back from him and to kill Naraku, they had stopped for a short break near a stream in the south east "We should have picked his scent up by now the coward is hiding" Kazuya exclaimed with a low growl. "We'll get him he won't be able to hide forever" Koga said "And what about Manami?! Hell knows what they're doing to her!" Ginta growled bearing his pearly white fangs "Somehow I get the whole being calm thing and thinking first won't work…" Hakkaku puffed as he looked to the stream cupping his hands. He splashed the water on his face and around the back of his neck, Kazuya and Ginta were so upset and riled up they had hardly ate nor slept, Koga and Hakkaku were worried not only for Manami but for their two best friends. Koga had caught some fish for Ginta and Kazuya since he knew they wouldn't bother with food Ginta and Kazuya gave him a look Koga frowned "You don't eat then you won't have strength to protect nor look after Manami when we get her back" Koga said. Kazuya sighed as he forced himself to eat Ginta picked at the fish eating it slowly, Koga got another fish for himself while Hakkaku was soaked as he got up out of the stream from trying to catch a fish for himself. Koga sighed and gave him his fish "Thanks boss" Hakkaku said with a grin "You guys should be able to catch your own game by now" Koga muttered as he easily caught another fish and sat down eating with them in silence.

After they had finished their meal they set off in search for Naraku again, they travelled together and in silence, the air was filled with emotions hatred, pain, sadness and love, they had now reached into the southern part of Japan and were more determined than ever to catch Naraku. Hakkaku looked over the sky "Guys it's gonna be dusk in a few hours think maybe we can call it an early night? Maybe we could plan something to lure Naraku out?" Hakkaku asked the other three looked at him with frowns. "We keep moving Naraku can't be far this time we don't stop till we find him, no long breaks" Koga said with a twinkle of vengeance in his blue eyes just then a smell of familiar scents crossed their path. Koga's eyes widened smelling one distinctive sweet smell "Kagome…" Koga said in a soft husky voice as he felt his heart flutter in his chest and his eyes now twinkled with hope and love for the woman who made his heart flutter. "Uh boss shouldn't…" Hakkaku started but it was too late Koga took off using his shards to find the very woman that turned his world upside down, the one person he would do anything for. "I don't mind him seeing Sister Kagome but finding Manami and killing Naraku should be first" Ginta puffed "You'd be the same if the roles were reversed besides maybe Sister Kagome can help us" Kazuya said "Then let's go before the boss let's his ego get to him, he always leaves us behind after seeing Sister Kagome" Hakkaku said. The three ran after Koga to no surprise seeing him arguing with Inuyasha as usual "Oh hi guys, how are you?" Sister Kagome asked "Not good, do you happen to know where Naraku is or a fair idea?" Kazuya asked "No we have not sensed him nor has Inuyasha smelt his scent in over two weeks now" Miroku replied. "Has something happened?" Sister Kagome asked with a curious and slight worried look "Yes Kagura took my sister Manami, she said Naraku wants her" Kazuya said "If you tell us what she looks like we can keep an eye out for her, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara could track her scent and if we come across her we'll find you or take her to your tribe" Sango said. "Why don't we stay the night together we can exchange stories that way we can stay up to speed and help each other besides it looks like you guys need the rest" Sister Kagome said "Finally!" Hakkaku exclaimed as he dropped to the green grass lying on his back panting.

 **Manami's POV.**

I could feel heat and the crackling of a fire, I felt my parts of my body treated and wrapped up but I still felt so drained I groaned slightly "Master Jaken! Kohaku! I think Manami is waking up!" a girl's voice rung out. I fluttered my eyes open to see a little girl with black mid-back length hair and brown eyes sitting next to me, I saw Kohaku and the little lizard-imp guy come over from the entrance of a cave. I looked around to see a fire on my other side and that we were in a cave it was a little gloomy but made me feel a little safer for some reason "Are you ok? Do you feel any pain?" Kohaku asked I looked at him "Only a little it's hardly noticeable, where are we?" I asked as I sat up slowly. "In a cave in the west" Kohaku said "Lord Sesshomaru is going to let you come with us and he said that he'd protect you" the girl said "I'm sorry who is he?" I asked "Who is he?! Lord Sesshomaru is new dog demon general of the west so mind your manners!" the lizard-imp exclaimed. I looked at him in awe as my ears twitched back "No need to get your pants in a twist" I puffed "Manami this is Rin and Master Jaken" Kohaku said "It's nice to meet you, you've very pretty" Rin said "Oh uh… Thank you Rin but your prettier than I am" I said as I felt my cheeks slightly grow warm. I saw the two-headed dragon from earlier walk in front of the entrance and lay down "Is the uh dragon safe?" I asked "Yes, that's A-Un" Rin replied I looked over myself seeing my clothes raggedy and ripped I sighed. "Kohaku" a familiar voice called out I looked to the entrance but saw nothing Kohaku had run out and came back in with some clothes "Lord Sesshomaru got you this to wear, his gone to get us some food now he'll be back shortly" Kohaku said as he passed me the clothes. "Come on Master Jaken let's wait outside" Kohaku said they walked out Jaken seemed like a stick in the mud I got up slowly "I can hold your clothes so they don't get dirty while you undress" Rin said with a smile. I smiled back and gave them to her "Thank you Rin" I said and started to strip off once I had I put on the clothes that this Lord Sesshomaru had been kind enough to give me.

I had a thin black slim suit on that resembled a ninja suit, though I had armour that went on top of it that was very similar to what Kohaku is wearing, the armour colour is ruby red that has a white detail around the rim, there was ribbons and strings to tie up which were a sandy-brown colour. I then had a nice casual kimono it had a white first layer then the over top which was a pretty light 'sky' blue colour that had beautiful design on it, it had pasty pink cheery blossom with lilac swirling detail on it. I had a rich turquoise obi band with golden detail on it, the last thing I had was slim-fitting black just below knee-length boots the clothes fit perfectly and weirder yet they had a design to suit me even my tail had a hole to pop out of so it wasn't restrained Rin gasped. I looked at her as she gawked at me "Is there something wrong?" I asked in worry she shook her head and smiled brightly "You look beautiful" Rin said I smiled as my face grew hot. "Rin, Manami Lord Sesshomaru is coming back with food" Kohaku called out "Well I'm dressed" I called out Kohaku and Jaken came back in and they sat by the fire as did Rin and I just then a man walked in he looked like some sort of god and he looked so familiar. "Uh thank you for the clothes and for helping me Lord Sesshomaru" I said he came over throwing the food 'a basket of fish' at Jaken, he instantly started to get it ready for us, Lord Sesshomaru looked at me "Do you not remember me?" he asked I started at him in awe as I shook my head "I'm really sorry if I should know you" I said. He turned his back on us "You will remember in time Mana" Lord Sesshomaru said and walked out I frowned "He knows my nickname" I muttered I was told only my father called me that could he know my father? Well I'll find out either way, I hope.

 **No one's POV, with Kagome's gang and Koga's gang.**

Everyone was around a fire talking and discussing things Inuyasha had been surprisingly quiet and even sat away from everyone in a tree "Kazuya I hate to say this but could Manami possibly not be your sister, your father could have kept her a secret because of her importance to Naraku" Miroku said. Kazuya puffed a sigh as he looked away and his ears turned back "Yeah I know but still my dad wouldn't just say she has our last name for no reason, there has to be some connection between us" Kazuya said "Well how about we stick together Naraku will surely be interested in a big group going after him" Sango said. Kagome gave a nod of agreement "That's right Kanna watches our every move she'll have to tell him we've joint together and as soon as he makes himself known we've got him" Kagome said with determination Koga smiled "Let's do it, he won't be able to take us all down even with Kagura and Kanna at his side" Koga said. "When do we go?" Ginta asked eagerly "Early tomorrow morning we will need our strength" Miroku said Kagome giggled "We'll have to Shippo and Hakkaku are already asleep" Kagome said "Well we have hardly had a good break, let's get some sleep guys the sooner we are all rested the sooner we can get Manami back and kill Naraku" Koga said. Ginta puffed a sighed closed his eyes as he laid on his back but he was just as bad as Kazuya for sleep even though Kazuya knew Manami may not be his sister, he still worried over her since he did make a promise to be like a brother to her, the best brother. "Inuyasha we're all getting some sleep now are you coming down?" Kagome called Inuyasha didn't answer but sat in silence looking up at the stars "I wonder what's wrong with him?" Kagome said softly. "Maybe Inuyasha knows Manami he did go quiet after hearing about her description and scent" Miroku said "I agree" Sango Miroku smiled as he move his hand to Sango's lower back moving his 'cursed hand' over her backside, Sango's eyes widened then narrowed as hit him over the head. "I've told you hundred times before Miroku keep your hands to yourself you; lecherous monk!" Sango exclaimed Miroku rubbed his head that had a bump already forming "My apologies Sango" Miroku said. After the little display of Miroku's unwanted affection everyone had found a place to lay down and sleep for the night all but Inuyasha who stayed in the tree "Mana…" Inuyasha said softly as his eyes glistened with hope and curiosity.

 **Okay so chapter four done, leave a comment or PM me would love to hear your thoughts and opinions as I said it's just a story I've write for fun to relax me I'll post another chapter up soon bye guys thanks for reading!**

 **PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well. I'll fix errors up later.**


	5. Chapter 5: The brothers work together

**Hey guys fifth chapter up, just another disclaimer I don't own any of the original plots/storyline or characters just my own twists and characters which is the main character; Manami and other characters; Kazuya, Masao, Yoshio... I'll add the new characters as they come in each chapter. Sorry bout chapter names not too good at naming chapters but I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: The brothers work together.**

 **Manami's POV.**

After a feed and a good night's sleep I awoke feeling better than when I went to sleep I looked around to see Master Jaken, Kohaku and Rin still fast asleep, I smiled as I got up and looked to the entrance to see Lord Sesshomaru not far off of the entrance outside the cave. I walked out and over to him I looked up at him noticing his features more his amber eyes glanced down at me "What did he do to you?" Lord Sesshomaru asked "You mean Naraku?" I asked he gave a look. I looked over the lush forest "He didn't do anything he just left me in a cell hanging like a rag doll" I replied "Stay with me Mana, I will not let anyone hurt you" Lord Sesshomaru said I smiled slightly remembering Kazuya and the guys and their promise. I looked up at him as the wind blow past me making his hair flow with it and some fluff that hung off his shoulder and down his back I smiled even more and giggled "It's so fluffy" I muttered just then my head pounded "Fluffy?" I said softly. I wonder why that word is familiar to me suddenly "Mana?" Lord Sesshomaru said "Hmm?" I puffed as I looked up at him he gave a concerned look "I just thought there was something familiar about that word" I said no shook off the thoughts. "Morning Lord Sesshomaru and Manami!" Rin exclaimed I looked back to see her running over to us Kohaku was up while Master Jaken groaned as he just got up I smiled as Rin came over and held my hand Lord Sesshomaru started walking all of a sudden. "Master Jaken, Kohaku we're leaving!" Rin called out as took off pulling me along "Come on Manami!" Rin exclaimed with a bright smile which made me smile I ran with her as we caught up to Lord Sesshomaru.

 **No one's POV, with Kagome's gang and Koga's gang.**

Inuyasha hardly slept through the night waking up constantly, he was the first up and had already got food and was just starting a fire up which woke up the wolf demons they all looked at him with suspicion. Inuyasha looked to them "Finally you can cook the food I'm going to scout around for Manani" Inuyasha said Koga leapt up and raced over to him grabbing him before he could run off and slammed him up against a tree. "What the hall has gotten into you mutt to make you care so much for Manami?" Koga growled "It's none of your business wolf!" Inuyasha snapped flinging Koga's hands off him making the rest of the members who were sleeping, wake up. "Inuyasha do you have to fight?" Kagome asked in a bitter tone "Koga's right Inuyasha you know something about Manami so fess up" Raiden snapped Inuyasha looked at everyone seeing their questioning eyes he turned away. "It's not anyone's business so all of you can butt out" Inuyasha puffed then leapt up in to a tree and sat on a branch Kagome stood up and went by the tree "Inuyasha?" Kagome said "Leave me alone Kagome" Inuyasha said harshly. "Inuyasha please if you know Manami that's a good thing, we could…" Kagome started to say "What don't you get about leaving me alone?" Inuyasha snapped then jumped down from the tree. "I'll find her myself you can follow Koga from now on" Inuyasha said with his back to them then ran off "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out but he didn't stop Kagome's eyes stayed glued to where she last saw him the silver haired hanyo that had stolen her heart.

 **Ginta's view:**

A lot of good he is, I just hope we find Manami before he does and if he dare lays a hand on her I'll… "Ginta?" Hakkaku said as he placed his hand on my shoulder "What?" I snapped as I looked at him with a frown "You were growling… _Protectively_ " Hakkaku said with a concerned look. I looked away "I can't help it, if Inuyasha does know Manami, what relationship did they have?" I said then sighed heavily as I hung my head closing my eyes as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Don't worry Ginta I'm sure Manami won't choose him no matter what their relationship" Raiden said "I hope your right" I muttered under my breath "We'll just have to see it does seem slightly similar to how he acts with Kikyo" Miroku said. "Do you think maybe they had a relationship before Kikyo?" Sango said "They must have more likely when they were kids though seeing as Manami was in the future era when she was a child" Miroku said. "We should have breakfast then leave to find Manami" Kagome said with hint of sadness in her voice she sounded how I felt, we sat around the fire and waited for the boar to cook, after we cleaned up camp we left in search for Manami. We walked for a couple hours with no scent of Inuyasha, Naraku or Manami, I'd never felt this depressed in my life she has to be my mate nothing's ever made me so happy as when I was with her, please be ok Manami we're… I'm coming for you.

 **No-ones POV with Manami, Kohaku, Rin, A-Un, Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru.**

The group had started walking together, naturally Lord Sesshomaru stayed silent listening to everyone but keeping his focus to where he wanted to go which was back to the first spot he met Manami in hopes of her getting her memories back. Rin was as chirpy as ever and more so to have another female in the group despite her background of being half wolf demon, Master Jaken had a frown on his face as he walked behind them he couldn't see why Lord Sesshomaru changed his ways. First he saved a human girl then let her follow him, spared Kohaku's life, let him and a half breed wolf demon followed him, he was curious about what the half breed meant to his Lord, Kohaku led A-Un behind them he was in his own thoughts about the shard that kept him alive. He knew Naraku would come after him and that the jewel had to be put together again he sighed as thought after thought of the shard, Naraku and his sister had gone through his mind but pretty soon all focus but Lord Sesshomaru's were drawn to Rin. She raced around everyone singing a song about their little group Manami giggled "That's beautiful singing Rin" Manami said with a bright smile "Heh that loud mouth child is going to bring demons and bandits towards us and my Lord does not need to bothered by such pests" Master Jaken said. Lord Sesshomaru stopped and turned his head slightly sending an icy glare to Master Jaken, he dropped to the ground and bowed "Sorry my Lord, I beg your forgiveness!" Master Jaken exclaimed slightly trembling. Though Lord Sesshomaru did not receive do anything and continued walking, Manami helped Master Jaken up "Lord Sesshomaru is being kind to us as he has to you so let's be friends ok?" Manami said. Master Jaken looked at her in awe giving a nod as slight tears appeared "Are you crying Master Jaken?" Rin asked "Don't be absurd Rin I have something in my eye" Master Jaken said Manami giggled seeing him lighten up a little.

 **Inuyasha's view.**

I kept running and keeping my senses up looking for any trace of Manami, a scent, sight, sound anything to tell me that she is ok, I frowned as I stopped panting slightly as I looked around I paced around thinking if I was to find Manami I had to be smart about this. If I was Naraku where would I hide myself? In the mountain? A deserted field? Isolated island? I growled "Damn it…" I snapped I'll be looking forever to find him but maybe what if she's not with Naraku? If she got away, then she's safe. If she got away she'd be at the place we last were or her home I don't think she'd go to the village or the tribe, if I try her home first maybe I'll find her there, it's the only chance I have of finding either way if Naraku's scent picks up I'll get him. I ran off to her home it would take me a few hours to get there that's if I ran without interruption, once I got there the sun was high in the sky it was past mid-day by the looks of its position, I was in a lush forest at the bottom of a steep mountain. There was a hut there it was the start of her massive home, the hut was in a way joint to the mountain, inside the mountain it was like a palace it would start off like wolf den but after you point to a flat cut off rock wall at the back of their cave.

You had to push the right rocks in a sequence to get through it was Manami's father who made it, if you pressed the wrong one you'd be greeted by whatever trap her father set up, I went over to the hut in a hurry "Manami?!" I called out. I raced through the hut seeing no one and smelling nothing but old scents very old scents I went to the back and grabbed hold of one of the floor boards pulling it up making the wall go up and the entrance to their cave open. "Manami?! It's me Inuyasha!" I shouted as I ran through the start of their den but she wasn't there and neither were any fresh scents and I could go into the palace because I didn't know the code it was their family secret. "I'm going to have to go to the place where I last saw her that's one of the only places' she could be unless she's stupid enough to go to the village or the tribe" I muttered out loud I have to take the chance I ran out close the passage behind me. I then ran out of the house to the other place which would take me another few hours to reach and by that time it would tomorrow morning, please be ok Manami I am coming for you just don't do anything stupid.

 **Kagome's view.**

We had started walking again from having a break for lunch it was longer than expected I was still in thought of what Inuyasha had to do with Manami and why it would make him just leave "Kagome?" Sango's voice rung out pulling me out of my thoughts. I stopped seeing no one around me I looked back to see everyone looking at me in awe and with pity "Lady Kagome I think we should rest you are not yourself" Miroku said I frowned as I turned away from them. "I'm fine we need to find Manami so let's keep going" I said "Kagome we were thinking maybe we should follow Inuyasha he seems to know something about her" Kazuya said "And what about Naraku? He is the one that has her, we should be looking for him" I said. "Kagome let's talk things through before we make any more decisions there's no scent of Naraku, Manami or Inuyasha at the moment" Miroku said I sighed softly "Ok" I said I guess I should be used to this. First Inuyasha chases after Kikyo and now this Manami, Kazuya's possible sister, I turned around as everyone sat down making themselves comfortable I sat beside Sango "It'll be ok Kagome" Sango said. "Huh?" I puffed as I looked at her in awe "I'm sure we'll see Inuyasha again soon" Sango said with a reassuring smile "Uh yeah" I said in agreement faking a smile then looked away in thought I wonder what's so special about her? Manami.

 **Lord Sesshomaru's view.**

I kept walking and was only a couple hours away from where I first met Manami, I wanted to bring her there in hopes of returning her memories of myself and of her past, she's important more then she knows but in time she will and I wish to be there to witness her greatness. My father asked me once if I had someone to protect then I didn't but in time I have acquired followers and allies, Jaken followed me grovelling at my feet wanting to serve me since I saved his life. Rin showed me kindness and no fear when she met me, she reminded me a lot of Manami then there was Manami, who I meet long before Jaken but after my father's death when Inuyasha was still a pup himself. Manami was a pup herself, she was around his age perhaps a little younger even though she was younger then both of us she was smarter then us both, she showed no fear she stopped me from killing Inuyasha. Manami told and showed us so many things and in return we showed her our talents and some skills but in time I became blind to her teachings as Inuyasha did though I shall not forget again my father's words will not overrule her words I shall remember you always Manami. I glanced back seeing her carrying Rin since she was tired "We will stop here tonight, rest we will continue walking in the morning" I said "Ok thank you Lord Sesshomaru" Manami said "You don't have to use formality with me Mana" I said. Manami's cheeks became rosy as she gave a nod "Ok thank you Sesshomaru" Manami said with a smile "Huh? What b-b-but…" Jaken started "Jaken rest" I said "Uh yes Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken said, I watched over them all as they slept.

 **Night passes, it is now morning.**

 **Manami's view.**

I felt someone shaking me "Manami wake up! Wake up Manami!" Rin's voice rung out I yawned as I stretched out then sat up rubbing my eyes "Alright, I'm up" I said sleepily she giggled as she ran over to Jaken waking him up I smiled seeing Master Jaken throw a fit about being woken up. "We must continue now" Lord Sesshomaru said I stood up I looked to Kohaku, Rin and Master Jaken, Master Jaken was scolding Rin when Kohaku cut him off "Hey guys we're leaving now hurry up before our Sesshomaru leaves us all behind" I said a loud. "Coming Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed chasing after him "I'm coming my Lord! Please don't leave me behind!" Master Jaken exclaimed as he ran after him I giggled as Kohaku walked with me while leading A-Un. I looked at Kohaku he seemed trouble by something these last few days "Hey Kohaku you don't have to tell me but I'm curious as to why you seem so down" I said he looked at me briefly before his eyes darted to the ground. His brown orbs filling with tears my brows knitted together "I'm sorry if I made you upset I promise I won't ask again" I said "No it's ok, it won't matter soon anyways…" Kohaku said I looked at him in awe and confusion. "I was with my father, sister and a few comrades, we were sent to kill a demon for a lord but it turned out to be Naraku faking the whole thing, luring us in" Kohaku said my eyes widened in awe I couldn't help but feel tears build up. "He somehow got control of me and made me kill all of them but my sister, I only wounded her, he killed me but resurrected me with a shard so I can serve him" Kohaku said "Kohaku…" I said softly I stopped him and hugged him "I'm so sorry but we'll stop him we have to he's hurt so many" I said.

"Sesshomaru!" a man's voice bellowed out I let go of Kohaku and looked over to see a man with silver hair and amber eyes like Sesshomaru but had fuzzy dog ears on his head and has on a fully red haori and had a katana tied to his waist, he seemed familiar to me too. He looked at me then back at Sesshomaru "Hand her over Sesshomaru!" he exclaimed "I am protecting Manami Inuyasha, she has forgotten" Sesshomaru said the man 'Inuyasha' looked at him in awe then me. "Manami? Do you remember me?" Inuyasha asked I shook my head "I'm sorry you and Sesshomaru seem very familiar to me but I don't remember either of you" I replied his brows knitted together as a sad expression crossed his face. "I am going to the place we all met and hopefully that will help her remember if not then her home may help" Sesshomaru said the place we met? My home? "Well I'm coming with you, she helped us both now it's our turn to help her" Inuyasha said I looked back and forth at the two in utter confusion. I looked over the others, Master Jaken who was in utter shock, Rin seemed a little cautious, Kohaku didn't seem to mind but seemed a little scared for some reason Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had got to talking about what they could do to get me to remember. I frowned and went over to them standing in between them "Excuse me I'm right here!" I exclaimed waving my hands in front of them "Look I want answers and I want them now, how do I know you two? Why can't I remember?" I questioned feeling myself growl slightly. "We can't explain, we promised someone you had to remember on your own" Inuyasha replied "Though we have kept our promise and will keep our promise in protecting you" Sesshomaru said. "Why can't you tell me?" I asked "We swore an oath and it will not be broken" Sesshomaru says I looked at him in awe "Fine then let's go to this place we met then because I'm sick of being confused" I said. Sesshomaru smiled and Inuyasha grinned "What?" I questioned "Nothing…" they both said and walked off in the same direction I growled softly as I frowned I looked back to the others "Come on let's go" I said waving them to follow.

 **Okay so chapter five done, first up thank you very much to my first reviewer!**

 **AnimeBunnyLover**

 **I feel sorry for the adorable wolf duo that follow Koga they never seem to get much love but that changes ;)**

 **Feel free to leave a comment or PM me would love to hear your thoughts and opinions as I said it's just a story I've write for fun to relax me I'll post another chapter up soon bye guys thanks for reading!**

 **PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well. I'll fix any errors up later sorry if there are any hopefully not many.**


	6. Chapter 6: Manami's Memories

**Hey guys chapter six up, just another disclaimer I don't own any of the original plots/storyline or characters just my own twists and characters which is the main character; Manami and other characters; Kazuya, Masao, Yoshio... I'll add the new characters as they come in each chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Manami's memories

 **Naraku's view.**

I was sitting in my usual spot listen to Yoshio rant and rave furiously as he stormed around the castle destroying things I frowned "Yoshio!" I called out "What the hell do you want?!" Yoshio exclaimed as he came barging in I looked at him. "You are not helping either of us, you must remain calm so we can think of how we are to get Manami back" I said "You're the one who insisted we keep her chained when you should have just let me kill her!" Yoshio yelled. I stood up facing him "Remember who your speaking to Yoshio, I can always let you go back to where you were do you want that?" I said as I gave a questioning look "Fine but you keep your promise, I get to kill her" Yoshio said "I promised didn't I?" I questioned. "You may have promised but you seem to be pretty good at deceiving people" Yoshio said I smiled "I'll take that as a compliment now go talk to Kanna and see what those misfits are up too" I said Yoshio glared at me then stormed off. Soon Manami will be back here in my hands she will make a powerful asset, a great weapon once I restore her memoires of her fighting and tactical skills as I held up a fragment of the Shikon no Tama "You will be mine, Manami… All mine" I said as a smirk formed on my face.

 **Kazuya's view.**

We were still sitting around talking for so long and still got nowhere by doing that "This is stupid we are not gaining any ground by sitting around talking" I snapped as I stood up "I agree" Ginta said Hakkaku puffed a sigh "We should at least gather some more supplies" Miroku said. "You mean get Kagome to go home and get some more of the food her era has to offer" Sango said "Well for a mission we have no idea how long it will take to get to Naraku so we can rescue Manami…" Miroku started. "We can eat whatever animal we find" Ginta snapped "That or you can go to a village if there's one nearby when while we travel" Sango said "Agreed let's go we're wasting day light" I said "Kagome?" Koga questioned I looked over to her she seemed very out of it she gave Koga a forced smile. "I'm ok, let's go as Kazuya and Ginta have been saying rescuing Manami should come first" Kagome said as she grabbed her things, we started walking and kept walking for hours on end and still nothing I looked over to Ginta who looked so depressed. "It's ok Ginta we'll get her back" I said he looked at me as a frown crossed his face "And what if he's done something to her? How am I supposed to take that?" Ginta said "I-Uh…" I started to say but my mind was blank Ginta was right, what if Naraku has done something to her.

 **Inuyasha's view.**

It was good to see Manami again a little disappointed that she doesn't remember yet but Sesshomaru was definitely right taking her back to the spot we met or her home would hopefully bring back her memories. I hope she takes it well then again I wonder where her parents went I haven't heard from either off them before I was pinned to the tree for fifty years I looked at Sesshomaru who walked slightly in front of me on my left side. Manami, Kohaku and Sesshomaru's followers were trailing behind us but not too far behind "Sesshomaru have you heard from _them_ since we last met up with them?" I asked he took a glance at me then looked a head. "You mean her parents, no I haven't not since we last saw them before that incident happened" Sesshomaru said I puffed a sigh "I hope they're ok for her sake" I said he looked at me "You've grown soft" he said. I smiled "Look who's talking and I believe your more talkative now then you were" I said he smiled slightly "Having Manami back is something to be happy about you know how important she is and she brings truth to our fathers' words and his intentions" Sesshomaru says. I gave a slight nod I didn't know him but by the way everyone talks about him I should at least try and get to know something about him or pay him more respect, I started talking with Sesshomaru about our father.

 **Manami's view.**

We had been walking for a while now a couple hours at least, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were getting along fine, Jaken was telling me their whole relationship and was ranting about how weird it was, Rin didn't mind she was on the back of A-Un playing with his mane and doing it up. Kohaku was holding A-Un's reigns walking beside him on his right side I was walking beside Jaken on his right side a little further in front of the others and not trailing so close after Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I think they should have some time alone and some sort of privacy even though they look like good friends even hearing their bad times, it's nice to see brothers get along even if they're only half-brothers. I felt some of the fur on my tail being twirled around and played with I looked back to see Rin with a bright smile on her face trying to do up my tail and walk at the same time "Rin once we get to where we are going you can do my hair up as well if you'd like something to do" I said. She smiled even more as she looked up to me "Thank you Manami!" Rin exclaimed and ran off to Sesshomaru "We're here" Inuyasha said aloud "Huh?" I puffed as I looked around the forest and frowned. Inuyasha grabbed my hand and led me out of the forest there was a river the water so crystal blue that it shimmered as the light hit it, my head pounding I felt some sort of pulse just jolt through my whole body but I was frozen stiff. I felt funny laughter rung out through my head 'We'll be friends forever!' my voice exclaimed through my head "What's happening?" I questioned in awe, I suddenly felt light headed everything became blurry and then nothing.

 ** _Flashback. (Manami – 5 in human years)_**

 _I could feel the heat from the sun and birds singing a sweet tune as the flew by, I could hear the sound of a river flowing nearby and felt the soft grass beneath my skin, I felt at peace and so happy, I let out a sigh "Ah!" a boy's scream rung out. I jolted up from my spot hearing the boy's cry, my ears twitched as a frown crossed my face and my tail flickered, I sniffed the air and caught the scent of a half-dog demon and a fully-fledged dog demon, both male. I ran to where the scent was to see a young man that is a fully-fledged dog demon and the other a boy a few years older than myself, he was a half-dog demon, the man was about to hurt the boy. The man had long flowing silver hair and amber eyes, the boy was the same though his hair wasn't as long and he had fuzzy dog ears that were on top of his head, they must be related somehow I snapped out of my thoughts. "NO!" I screamed as I ran over to stop him they looked over to me, I stopped as I stood in between them "Please don't! Just because he's a half breed it doesn't mean he deserves to be treated any differently! Please!" I exclaimed as I felt tears stream down my face. "Move half breed this matter does not concern you" the man said sternly in a cold, bitter tone as a frown crossed his face "Please sir I beg you not to kill him, my father is a demon slayer and I know that some demons should be killed on their intentions not on their looks so please don't kill him" I begged._

 _He relaxed his hand letting it hang at his side "Name?" he questioned "My name is Manami what is your name?" I replied "Lord Sesshomaru, next time you interfere with a conflict between that runt and I, you may not walk away unharmed" he said. "Jerk!" the boy exclaimed as he ran in front of me he looked about 8 in human years the man turned his head slightly giving a glare "Stop it! You're family right?!" I exclaimed they both gave me looks "Half-brothers" the boy said bitterly. I frowned "It's better than nothing, please don't turn away from each other" I said "That brat…" Lord Sesshomaru said "My name is InuYasha!" the boy exclaimed as they stared daggers at each other. I knitted my brows together I grabbed Inuyasha's hand then Lord Sesshomaru's hand "Come on we'll have lunch together" I said as I walked off dragging them with me back to where I was earlier "Let go of me!" Inuyasha said I tightened my grip on their hands. I got to where I was and let go of them "You dare lead me around like some human's pet" Sesshomaru said in disgust I noticed a fluffy thing attached to his shoulder that went down his back I smiled from ear-to-ear. "So Fluffly!" I exclaimed as I ran over and grabbed it holding it tight as I cuddled into it "Let go half breed pest" Sesshomaru said "Fluffy…" I squealed I heard him growl softly I looked up to him still hanging onto his fluff. "You'll stay right? Please! I'll even catch food for us to eat" I begged, he blinked as a confused and awed look crossed his face, he sighed then sat down "Fetch fish from that river then" he commanded "Yes Fluffy!" I said excitedly._

 _I stood up then grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him over to the river bank "You have a long name like your brother so I'm just going to call you Yashie for short ok?" I said Inuyasha's eyes widened in awe and looked at me weirdly. "I'll take that as it's ok, now come on let's fish!" I said and knelt by the river bank I saw a fish swim by and went to catch it but it slipped through my hands "Uh… It got away…" I muttered "Here I'll show you how's it done" Inuyasha said with confidence. He shot his hand into the water as a fish swam by, he grabbed it by it's tail and threw it back, we looked back as the fish came towards Sesshomaru, he caught it with one hand "Good catch Fluffy!" I exclaimed. "It's Lord Sesshomaru" he said I giggled then looked back to Inuyasha "Can I try now?" I asked he gave a nod "Sure I ain't stopping you" he said I smiled and looked at the water and tried to follow what Inuyasha did but the fish went to swim away. I lent further over and fell into the fast flowing river "Ah!" I cried out as I surfaced I coughed "Help!" I cried out "I'm coming Manami!" Inuyasha called out, I got pulled under again I then felt a strong adult hand grab my arm and pull me out. I coughed as I tried to get my breath back "Sesshomaru is she ok?!" Inuyasha exclaimed I looked up to find myself in Sesshomaru's arms "You saved me…" I said in awe "Don't think this means anything" he said I hugged him "Thank you Fluffy" I said "It's Lord Sesshomaru" he said firmly._

 _Sesshomaru placed me down "Inuyasha stay with her I will get food and firewood" Sesshomaru said then took off, I sat in silence shivering slightly Inuyasha took his top Haori covering off and placed it around my shoulders "Thank you Yashie" I said flashing him a bright smile. He looked away as a light blush crossed his face, it went silent again but within a few minutes Sesshomaru was back with a bunch of fish and firewood, he placed them down and gave Inuyasha a look. "You can do this" Sesshomaru said then sat down himself, Inuyasha quickly set the fire pit up then started on cooking the fish I moved shuffled across the ground till I go to the fluff on the ground that was hanging off Sesshomaru's shoulder. I laid down while I cuddled it "So fluffy" I muttered "Don't get used to this half breed" he said "Her name's Manami" Inuyasha said "That's ok I don't mind if you want you can call me Mana that's what my papa calls me" I said then yawned falling into a light sleep. I awoke what felt like hours later "Hey Mana, I saved you some fish after you finish I can teach you some moves" Inuyasha said "Hmpf…" Sesshomaru puffed "You got something to say then spit it out" Inuyasha snapped. "You are not skilled enough to fight let alone teach" Sesshomaru said I perked up "We can teach each other!" I exclaimed they both looked at me "_ We'll be friends forever!" I exclaimed they looked at me with slight smiles forming on their faces.

 ** _Flashback ends._**

 **Inuyasha's view.**

A few hours had passed by, Manami was still out cold laying by the fire, we had a fire going and had some fish cooking, Jaken was resting against A-Un who was sleeping, Kohaku was sitting just staring at the fire, Rin was asking Sesshomaru questions I chuckled. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind it was good to have things settled between us again but he won't be the say again I cut his arm off, there's no way he could forgive me for that, I heard Kohaku let out a sigh I looked at him. He looked so pained "Kohaku your sister is worried about you, I can take you back to her if you like" I said he looked at me wide-eyed "N-No please don't, I'm already dead there's no hope for me, she should just accept that now and forget me" Kohaku said. I frowned "Easier said than done, at least sort things out between each other before giving in like this" I said he looked down and away as he let out another painful sigh "Get everything off your mind before making a decision trust me talking it over makes a difference" I said. I then looked over to Manami she had been slightly moving and muttered words too soft for even a demon to hear, my brows knitted together in hope that she was remembering and that coming back here wouldn't-didn't cause her any pain.

 **Kagome's view.**

We had been walking for ages now it was getting close to dusk I let out a sigh when Kirara growled as she jumped from Sango's arms and turned big "Kirara?" Sango questioned Kirara growled and ran off "Kirara!" Sango yelled as she ran after Kirara "Sango! Kirara!" I called out as I ran after them. Shippo clung to me tightly as the guys ran after me "What's Kirara doing running off like that?" Shippo questioned "Perhaps she's found something" Miroku said "Whatever she's gone after we have to hurry" I said we finally got to a cave Kirara and Sango had gone in, we all followed. Ginta san past us to some clothing from the future era that were on the ground "Ginta?" Kazuya questioned "I-It's Manami's clothes…" Ginta said "Well it's good that she's not with Naraku" Miroku said "Wait I smell Sesshomaru's scent and Kohaku's scent" Shippo said. "What? You mean Manami is with Sesshomaru?" I said in awe "Maybe he rescued her and Kohaku while in his attempt to kill Naraku" Miroku said "Sesshomaru's usually cold hearted though" Sango said "Yes but don't forget he took in that human girl, Rin" I said. "Ginta it's ok this makes it easier for us to get her back now" Kazuya said then I thought back to when Inuyasha left "Maybe not…" I said "Huh? What do you mean sister?" Hakkaku said "Inuyasha left us all, Manami is with Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are half-brothers and bitter enemies" I said. "We need to find her and quick" Ginta said "Kirara can you following their scents?" Sango asked Kirara sniffed around and lead the way out we followed her until night finally came "Let's camp and continue in the morning Kirara can pick up their scents" Miroku said. "I'm not just going to wait around when we have her scent we should…" Ginta said growling showing his fangs "Ginta you need your strength so you can protect her" Koga said Ginta looked away as he sat away from us a little I sighed, I just hope we're not too late, that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru haven't butted heads already.

 **Okay so chapter six is now up, another thank you very much to my first and only reviewer at this stage!**

 **AnimeBunnyLover**

 **Feel free to leave a comment or PM me would love to hear your thoughts and opinions as I said it's just a story I've write for fun to relax me I'll post another chapter up soon bye guys thanks for reading!**

 **PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well. I'll fix any errors up later sorry if there are any hopefully not many.**


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts and Feelings

**Hey guys sorry about the extremely long wait I've had so much to do it's not funny. Before I start a big thank you to all my readers I have 122 views so far I know it's not much but it's something, so a massive thank you to everyone supporting me in this story and following it means a lot!**

 **Ok now on with a small note before the disclaimer, I am currently working on the eighth chapter right now, I have a couple chapters to finish of my other stories and hopefully they will all be uploaded tomorrow *Crossing Fingers***

 **Alright now for the disclaimer: I don't own any of the original plots/storyline or characters just my own twists and characters which is the main character; Manami and other characters; Kazuya, Masao, Yoshio... I'll add the new characters as they come in each chapter. Just an extra note before we begin, Hakkaku is now set for a mate in this story so things should start getting interesting over the next couple of chapters. Enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 7: Thoughts and Feelings

 **Manami's view.**

My ears twitched hearing a fire crackling, my head felt so heavy but some things seemed to be clearer to me now, I opened my eyes seeing the dark sky with rays of light just starting to skim across the sky, I sat up slowly "How do you feel Mana?" Sesshomaru voice trailed out. I looked around to see him facing the rising sun with his back turned to me, how does he do that? I sighed softly then got up, I walked over to him "Fluffy" I said he looked down at me. I felt like I was going to cry, he and Yashie seemed more like brothers to me than Kazuya did "You remember" Fluffy said I gave a slight nod as sniffled "I remember you and Yashie but I don't remember my parents" I said his brows knitted together. "We shall go to your home next then that should help you remember" Fluffy said I felt overwhelmed everything I thought I knew was a lie, I was scared to find out the truth though I wanted to know about my parents, to find out what and who I really am. "Mana hold your head high, you are a well respected person, do not cry" Fluffy said I latched onto him and sobbed "I'm scared Fluffy!" I cried he stayed silent as I cried holding onto his top tight then I felt an arm around me. Fluffy held me close to him "Do not cry Manami, everything will work out" Fluffy said I couldn't help but cry "What's all the… Mana…" Yashie's voice rung out I didn't separate from Fluffy though "Sesshomaru what happened?" Yashie asked "She remembers only us" Fluffy replied.

"Mana stay with Inuyasha I must get food and firewood" Fluffy said I separated slightly "You promise to come back?" I asked "I promise now stay with Inuyasha" Fluffy replied then looked at Inuyasha "Do not let anything happen to her or the others" Fluffy said sternly with a look. "Tch you don't need to tell me that" Yashie said "Don't start fighting now" I said "As you wish Mana" Fluffy said then took off I looked at Yashie she gave a slight smile "How are you doing?" Yashie asked. "I'm overwhelmed and scared but I want to know what and who I am, I want to remember my old life" I replied Yashie sighed softly and looked away "I don't know where your parents are but I'll do everything I can to find them, that I promise you" Yashie said. I went over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder he looked at me and I smiled "It's ok Yashie, I trust you and Fluffy, you're like my older brothers" I said he laughed as he shook his head "You really are weird, no one in their right mind would ever have done what you have but I guess that's what makes you special" Yashie said. I felt myself blush "I'm not that special, I'm just a normal person" I said he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest "Whatever, believe what you want" Yashie puffed with a smile I raised a brow he hasn't changed with his ego much. "Hmm…" Yashie puffed as he looked back to A-Un, Jaken, Kohaku and Rin, I looked where he was looking to see Rin tossing and turning I went over to her and knelt down, I picked her up carefully holding her close in a sort of cradling way.

"Rin… Rin it's ok, your safe" I said she started to cry as she opened her eyes I smiled slightly "You're ok Rin, your safe" I said soothingly she clung to me Jaken and Kohaku started to wake up with her crying "What on earth is she crying over now?" Jaken asked slightly agitated. I frowned giving him a look he shrunk back behind Kohaku, I looked back at Rin "It was just a nightmare" I said trying to calm her down, a few minutes passed and she was just starting to settle down when Sesshomaru came back with firewood and food. For only having one arm he seemed to deal well, he had basket of fish onto of a small pile of firewood, I didn't want to know where he got the basket of fish from, he placed them down and looked to Yashie. "Yeah-Yeah I know" Yashie said and started setting up a fire and cooking the fish, Kohaku helped him Fluffy came over to me and took Rin from me cradling her his arm she clung to his top snuggling her face into his chest. I smiled he seemed to be a lot kinder then he was before maybe Rin has made more of an effect on him then I had, I'm glad his changed, Yashie would be better if his ego wasn't so big, I sighed as I sat next to Jaken and talked with him.

 **Hakkaku's view:**

I sat between Miroku and Shippo, Koga had gone with Kazuya to get food, well actually Koga dragged him away, Koga tried to drag Ginta with him to get him distracted for a little bit but nothing seemed to work, I'd never seen Ginta like this before in all our years growing up together. I could only hope we'd find Manami soon for both Kazuya and Ginta's sake, sister Kagome seemed to be very quiet she seemed so different when Inuyasha wasn't around, I puffed a sigh these love situations seem like they suck to be in. I don't think I'd want to be in one then again I've never really thought about having a mate before not until now at least, I guess it would have it's up, Ginta seemed extremely happy around Manami and Koga he always seems happy around sister Kagome. Then again Ginta and Koga are both upset when they're not around the girls, then there's the jealous factor and the going all crazy protective when they're love one is in danger "Hakkaku you seemed troubled" Miroku said bringing me out of my thoughts. "Hmm?" I puffed as I looked at him "Oh no just lost in thought" I said "We're back" Koga called out as he and Kazuya came in with a couple boars, Miroku helped them cook, it was pretty silent, it seemed very depressing and the silence was annoying me. After the boars were cooked we all grabbed a portion each I grabbed two though "Hakkaku" Kazuya puffed "Relax I'm saving some for Ginta, he hasn't eaten since yesterday morning" I said placing Ginta's portion aside, I quickly ate my portion.

 **Ginta's view:**

We had started eating but I didn't feel like it, I hardly got any sleep last night knowing we were so close to finding Manami, I just hope she's ok "Hey I saved you some" Hakkaku said as he came over with some pieces of boar I sighed and shook my head. "Thanks but no thanks, I'm not hungry" I said "You have to eat something, you'll need your strength to protect Manami when we get her back" Hakkaku said "We would have her back by now if we didn't stop last night" I growled. Hakkaku looked at me in awe I sighed "I'm sorry… I just… I'm worried for her" I said as I turned away from him "I've never been in love so I don't have any idea of what you're going through but I'm one of your best friends, I want to help you…" Hakkaku said then grabbed my shoulder turning me around. "And if you're not going to let me I'm going to have to start force feeding you like a new born pup" Hakkaku said with a grin and started to move the food towards my mouth "Come on pup open up, say ah" Hakkaku said. I growled slightly "Hakkaku I can feed myself give it here" I puffed he smiled brightly "Good for a minute their I thought you were going to let me feed you" Hakkaku said as he passed me the food "No way would I let you feed me like that especially with that pup talk" I said.

He laughed "Sure-Sure" Hakkaku said waving his hand then leant back against the edge of the cave wall entrance, I started eating I'm glad I have Hakkaku as a friend, he may not be the wisest in our tribe but he knows how to cheer up a friend. I finished eating just as Kazuya, Miroku and Koga came out of the cave "The ladies our discussing a few things before we set off" Miroku said I groaned as I rolled my eyes Hakkaku slung his arm around my shoulders and had a mischievous grin on his face. I looked at him in slight concern "Turn the frown upside down" Hakkaku said "Hakkaku is right Ginta we have to keep positive" Miroku said I looked at Koga for some help "I know how you feel but if she's with Sesshomaru, she's safe" Koga said. "We don't know him well enough to assume that and what of Inuyasha? What if he has caught up with Manami before us?" I questioned "Inuyasha may fight with Lord Sesshomaru but I doubt if he has feelings for Manami in the way we think he does then he will make sure no harm comes to her even if that means getting along with Lord Sesshomaru" Miroku replied. I frowned, I couldn't help but feel jealous and angry about this, if only I tried to get Manami away from Kagura instead of just standing there she would still be with us, with me, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara came out "Let's get going" Kagome said Kirara started to lead us.

 **Inuyasha's view:**

We were headed towards Manami's home and were in no rush to get there, Mana was frightened of what she would remember next dreading the thought of what she would last remember about her parents "Inuyasha scout ahead" Sesshomaru said. "Huh? What the hell do I need to do that for?" I asked he gave me a look "Fine…" I grumbled as I rolled my eyes "But this better be for a good reason" I puffed then took off running, I looked around keeping alert. I then smelt familiar scents "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out my eyes widened as I looked over to see the gang and the wolf demons, did Sesshomaru know they were catching up to us? Is that why he sent me ahead? I frowned. I saw them all run over to me "Inuyasha have you found Manami yet?" Miroku asked "None of your business" I said "It is our business damn it! Tell us where she is if you know!" Ginta growled showing his fangs "Tch as if I'd let her near you besides she's way too good for you wolves" I said. "Inuyasha please don't fight or argue, I'm sure we can work this out" Kagome said "At least let us see her if you know where she is" Sango said "Not telling and you can't make me" I said "You're acting like a kid, you have no idea how worried we are for her" Koga snapped. "She's fine and in good hands now all of you can get lost" I said "Inuyasha why are you being this way?" Kagome asked I looked at her to see tears in her eyes "I'm doing what's for the best, I made a promise and I will not break this one" I said. "And what about your promise to us? To me?" Kagome questioned I frowned as I looked away "I'm sorry but I must travel with Sesshomaru now and protect Manami so you'll have to trust Koga from now on to be your leader" I said.

 ** _At the same time with Manami._**

 **Manami's view:**

I was walking beside Jaken while Kohaku walked hand-in-hand with Rin talking with her, Jaken was still not over having Inuyasha tagging along but I guess after all Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been through together I guess it's understandable "Inuyasha scout ahead" Fluffy said. "Huh? What the hell do I need to do that for?" Yashie asked Fluffy gave Yashie a look "Fine…" Yashie grumbled as he rolled my eyes "But this better be for a good reason" Yashie puffed then took off running. I ran over to Fluffy and walked beside him "Fluffy why'd you send Yashie ahead? Is there trouble?" I asked "I sent him ahead to be with his friends, we will see him again but for now we will divert and take the long path to your home" Fluffy said. "Why though?" I questioned he looked at me "There's still so much you don't know and haven't been taught, for now just follow what I say, trust in me" Fluffy said then looked ahead I sighed "Alright" I said and dawdled behind. I lagged behind everyone walking slowly I couldn't understand why Fluffy had to speak so formal and be so mysterious all the time it was a little annoying but it also makes me look up to him, I sighed softly as questions raced through my mind. Suddenly I caught a glimpse of a tiny spark in the far of distance at the corner of my eye from behind us, it was enough to catch my attention, I stopped and looked back, there was nothing unusual I frowned scanning the area "Mana" Fluffy called. I looked back seeing everyone had stopped and were looking at me "Keep walking and stay close" Fluffy said he said I quickly caught up to them as I did Fluffy turned around and kept walking everyone followed him.

We walked for a little while, I had this weird feeling to check out what those sparks were and what or who caused them, I was lost in thought for a few minutes until my ears twitched hearing the clinking of metal Fluffy stopped then leapt back over us standing facing the direction we just came. "All of you get on A-Un and fly to safety now" Fluffy said as a group of people started to come into view, I looked over to A-Un seeing Kohaku, Rin and Jaken hop on him, I looked back to Fluffy then the group who was getting closer they looked like a group of mercenaries. I had a really bad feeling about them "Manami leave now" Fluffy ordered "B-But…" I started "Go" Fluffy said as he looked back at me sending a glare my way I gasped seeing his eyes change slightly. I turned back and ran to A-Un and hoped on his back behind Kohaku, A-Un took off to into the sky, I looked back to see that the mercenary group were standing not far off him I frowned then looked around. I had to see if I could spot Yashie anywhere, my heart was racing I couldn't bare it if one of my friends were to get hurt or worse, I then caught a glimpse of sliver hair, I squinted seeing Yashie and the guys, I gasped. I looked to Jaken "Master Jaken take care of everyone, take them to a safe place, I'm going to get Yashie to help Fluffy" I said "What? But you can't just…" Jaken started when I stood up "Wait Manami you could get hurt" Kohaku said I looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry about me just look after everyone including yourself" I said then leapt off into the trees my feet hit one branch I jumped to another but it snapped and I fell from one to another until I hit the ground. "Ow…" I winced as I got up, I shook my head, that seemed like a much better plan in my head especially the landing, I ran off towards where I saw Yashie last when suddenly a rope had tangled around my feet.

I tripped up tumbling across the ground "Uh…" I puffed as I sat up suddenly spear tips were pointed at me I looked around seeing some sort of weird tribal group surrounding me they had a marking on their skin and had demon/elven looking ears. I chuckled nervously "Hey uh I'm just passing through, I have a friend that's in a little trouble" I said "Never mind your friend, you are will be in a lot more trouble than what your friend is in" a man said. He has a tanned to light brown skin tone, has murky hazel-green eyes, sandy-brown shaggy shoulder length hair, his fringe came just below his eyebrows, he also had dark brown markings on his face. What on earth have I gotten myself into now? I looked at the man in awe, he smiled "You are coming with us" he said I shuffled back "Tch where do you think you're going?" another man asked I looked around me, I was completely surrounded. "Are you with the others that are after my friend Lord Sesshomaru?" I questioned "Ha oh no we just took the opportunity once it arose thanks to you" the first man said oh no that means Fluffy might not know about these guys "And my other friend, Inuyasha?" I asked. "What would we want with a half breed like him?" the first man questioned I frowned "I'm a half breed too you know!" I exclaimed they laughed "We know" another man said "But it's because of your background, you are going to capture someone for us" the first man said. "And if I refuse?" I questioned "Oh you don't want to do that" he said "I-I want my friends with me" I said "No can do we only need you, your friends will get in the way" he said I could smell Yashie's scent in the wind "Yashie! Yashie help!" I called out.

 **Okay so chapter six is now up, another thank you very much to my first and only reviewer at this stage!**

 **AnimeBunnyLover**

 **Feel free to leave a comment or PM me would love to hear your thoughts and opinions as I said it's just a story I've write for fun to relax me I'll post the next chapter up hopefully tomorrow if not** **it will be posted** **the next day after, bye guys thanks for reading!**

 **PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well. I'll fix any errors up later sorry if there are any hopefully not many.**


	8. Chapter 8: What's going on?

**Hello everyone,** **you must get tired of hearing me say sorry all the time that's because I am, I've dearly missed writing my stories, I've had a lot come up that has torn me from it but I will try and keep up my writing and not let my posting chapters get too far apart.**

 **Alright now for the disclaimer: I don't own any of the original plots/storyline or characters just my own twists and characters which is the main character; Manami and other characters; Kazuya, Masao, Yoshio...**

 **New characters**

 **1) Akito**

 **2)** **Has no name just yet it's a mysterious/slightly heroic entry for our new character, this character is not of my own creation, this character belongs to:** ** _AnimeBunnyLover._**

 **Alright that's it, I'll add the new characters as they come in each chapter. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: What's going on?**

 ** _Picking up from where Inuyasha's last view point ended._**

 **Kazuya's view:**

"But…" Kagome started "Kagome stop please" Inuyasha said as he turned to face her "Manami is important to me and I promised I would look after her as did my brother so please let us look after her when things get back to normal then I may come back" Inuyasha said. "When things get back to normal? What's that meant to mean?" I questioned with a raised brow Inuyasha looked at me "I can't tell you" Inuyasha replied "Can't or won't?" I growled he frowned "None of your business" he snapped. "Ok let's calm down, we are clearly all exhausted in one form or another so…" Miroku said "No more breaks" Ginta growled "I agree there" I puffed "Tch go home, Sesshomaru and I can take care of her just fine" Inuyasha puffed. "Yashie! Yashie help!" Manami's voice called out I looked towards where her voice came from "Mana…" Inuyasha said in fear then ran off I ran off after him as did Ginta, I heard everyone else run after me but I could only hope she was ok. "Ginta! Kazuya!" Manami's voice yelled out I pushed myself to run faster as was Ginta, Manami wasn't far away but she was definitely in trouble I just hope we can get to her in time before anything else happens to her.

 ** _Straight after Manami's last view point._**

 **Manami's view:**

I then could smell other scents, some very familiar, Ginta, Kazuya, Hakkaku and Koga's scents "Ginta! Kazuya!" I yelled out but quickly after received a slap "Let's not be hasty half breed, after all you haven't helped us out yet" the main demon man said. I soon felt a gag tie around my mouth very tightly from behind, I struggled to remove it when two others had grabbed either of my arms and tied them together tightly with rope, I felt tears streaming out the main demon man stood tall. "I am Akito, leader of the warriors from the Elemental Demon Clan…" he said I frowned as he took a step closer and knelt down then grabbed my chin and smiled "You will help me whether you like it or not" Akito said. My eyes widened slightly as I frowned, I could feel tears build up, why am I always getting kidnapped by weirdos? Akito raised a brow as he tilted my face from one direction to the next "You look like that wench and yet you still remind me of him, hopefully you will be of use to me-well our leader that is" Akito said then smirked. "Mana!" Yashie called out I gasped "Yashie!" I called out though the gag muffled my voice, Akito grabbed my throat as he stood up dragging me to my feet and held me tight against him as he held his blade in front of me "Manami hold on we're coming!" Kazuya called out. "Kazuya…" I said softly in awe and relief "Tch that spoilt royal half breed brat lives?" Akito questioned softly in disgust then chuckled "Looks like we can have a sporting match after all" Akito said with a grin. I felt a growl escape and chewed on the gag, it broke, "Kazuya go back! It's a trap!" I exclaimed "Wench shut your mouth" Akito growled "Never" I snapped he pressed his blade to my throat "Stand still and look pretty" he growled softly.

 **Ginta's view:**

"Kazuya go back! It's a trap!" Manami exclaimed, I frowned "Damn whoever has her" Kazuya growled "I second that" I growled I could smell her scent nearing and she soon came into view a rare elemental demon tribe came into view one who looked to be the leader had Manami in a tight grip. He had his blade at her throat and a smug look on his face "Ginta!" Manami exclaimed I could see the looked of fear on her face, she wasn't dressed how I last saw her, she was in a beautiful kimono I picked up my speed "Hey how dare you…" Inuyasha started. "Let Manami go right now!" I growled as I stood in front the man holding Manami laughed "No can do, she has skills that I require" he said "She has nothing you need so let her go" Inuyasha said. "You must be Yashie" the man said "Tch it's Inuyasha to you now get your filthy hands of Manami" Inuyasha growled "This girl is the daughter of a very famous man who's skills are admired and feared by many so I don't think I will release her" he said smugly. "Manami can't help you she doesn't remember anything so I'm gonna tell you once more let her go" Inuyasha said, remember? Inuyasha does know Manami and too well by the sounds of it, the man laughed. "I'll give you my name to shout all over the region in search for her though, It's Akito" he said smugly then looked to the others giving a signal "Manami!" I exclaimed as I leapt towards her "Ginta!" Manami exclaimed but as she did a spark lit up. White smoke covered the whole area, I couldn't see or smell anything, I heard coughing and coughed myself as well as waving the smoke away, when the smoke cleared they were gone and with Manami, I sighed as I fell to my knees. Not again "Manami…" I said softly "Damn it what the hell was Sesshomaru doing?!" Inuyasha growled I stood up and faced him "What the hell were you doing?! You and he said you were meant to protect her and now look at what's happened to her!" I shouted as I grabbed his haori top.

 **Inuyasha's view:**

I growled "Let go wolf" I snapped as I tore his hands of my Haori top "Sesshomaru was protecting her while I was out scouting, so blame him not me" I snapped "Could Sesshomaru be in trouble?" Shippo asked "Heh not likely and if he is he can get himself out of trouble" I replied. I frowned then looked in the direction of where I last left Sesshomaru and the others "Inuyasha what are you thinking?" Miroku asked "I'm going to see Sesshomaru he may know about these guys and where they hide" I replied then took off. "Wait for us mutt-face!" Koga yelled I growled but didn't reply to his insult I had to find out what happened, I keep running as the others started to catch up, Kirara carrying Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo, while Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and Kazuya ran. When I got the clearing I saw men they were a mercenary cross demon slayer cult, rare just as much as the cult Manami's family is from, my eyes widened as I saw Sesshomaru change from his giant dog form back to his demon form. He was hurt bad "Sesshomaru!" I called out as I ran over to him "You were not to come back, you should have just stayed with your friends and kept them away long enough for Manani to retrieve her memories" Sesshomaru said. "Manami was taken" I said he turned his head looking at me with a look in his eyes, one I had seen a few times before "Who?" Sesshomaru asked "A elemental demon tribe" Ginta replied "Stay out of this wolf" I said. "Enough Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said I looked at him "Mana would not be happy for her friends to be fighting with each other, starting from now we shall work together" Sesshomaru said. "Fine" I said as I gave a slight nod "We know how important she is and the more protecting her the better her chances of survival are" Sesshomaru said he was right and it annoyed me knowing he was, I just hope we're not too late.

 **Manami's view:**

After the smoke cleared I was in a different place completely near the beginning of a village half in the forest and the other half just outside of it, I could hear crashing waves in the distance, there were huts made in the trees with bridges and walkways to connect them. It was like one big treehouse, there were also a few huts on the ground most built around the base of the trees "You three go report to the chief" Akito said to three of the ones apart of the group that took me. The three ran off to what was not a big mountain but big enough and it wasn't too far of the forest either "Now you two take this half-breed to the lock up, I'll bring the chief myself to see her" Akito said "Yes Sir" the two said. They took either of my arms and held them firmly leading me fairly fast my feet were barely keeping up, I was being dragged to what looked to be the other side of their village, I could see women and children that were dressed up like the men and they had their own weapons. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, children with weapons "Don't you think you're going overboard by giving weapons to children? You can't seriously expect them to fight in your battles" I said "Tch so says you" one said as the other gave a nod in agreement. I frowned why does everyone but me know about my past? I wish I could remember everything already, I could see a cage up ahead that had shackles in them, it was just near the outside of the village.

I sighed "Again with the chains" I muttered, I could see the two at either side of me grinning like idiots one opened the cage then the other threw me inside they then started placing the shackles on my wrists and ankles, once they were done they locked the door and walked off. I let out a long depressing sigh as I sat on the cold floor with my back against the bars "Just my luck" I grumbled just then I felt something cold touch my hand I looked down and saw ice. "Ice?" I said in awe then looked around seeing it nowhere else "What's ice doing here? It's so warm, how can ice even form?" I questioned "Pst" a voice called out from behind me "Huh?" I puffed then went to turn around. "Don't turn around just keep looking as if you are talking to yourself" a woman's voice said softly "Others will think I'm crazy then" I said, "That's the point so they won't come over" she replied softly "Oh…" I puffed "Just stay still I'll get you out" she said. "Ok thank you" I said I felt something move and looked down to see ice form around the shackles and then a lock pick form from ice "Is nothing normal in this place, I mean for once I'd like something normal that I do understand to happen" I complained loudly. "That's it, keep it up" the woman whispered, I heard a couple clicks "First Naraku and now you guys!" I exclaimed growling slightly this time I heard two more clicks "Ok move forward a little bit" the woman said quietly it sounded like she was a little closer to me this time. I did as she asked and moved forward slightly, the wind was coming from my direction towards her, since she was downwind I had no hope of smelling her scent not that it would help much I'm still getting the hang of my senses.

I felt something hot at the back of me I frowned as I could feel it the heat on my back "Hot…" I puffed "Hang in there" she said I frowned, it was a nice heat at first but it had gotten to the heat as if I wear an animal roasting or a fire-pit, I then felt a sudden change, something icy cold at the back of me. Steam had come up and covered the area I felt a hand grab my arm "Let's go" the woman said as she pulled me out of the cage, we ran off, I was keeping up with her for now and I managed to catch some of scent now but she was different she smelt like different demons. Her smell made me very confused, she had a hooded long cape on preventing me from seeing what she looks like "This way, follow me" she said as she turned behind a tree then slid down through some of the twisted roots at its base. "Uh…" I puffed I heard yelling in the distance I followed the mysterious woman taking my chances with her then with an angry elemental demon tribe, I slide down part of the roots but it suddenly cut off and I flew off and came flying down to the ground with a thud. "Ow…" I groaned rubbing my butt as I got up "Shh" the woman said as she came over placing her hand over my mouth "Don't make a sound" she said I stayed silent and still as possible, hearing the yelling get closer. They were looking for me we stayed silent for a few minutes till they were out of range "Alright I'll lead you out then from there your on your own" she said, "Wait I have so many questions" I said she turned back and face me still not showing her face. "Let's make things clear we are not friends, I just know that the Elemental demons are merciless, besides you and I seem to share the same pain of losing others" she said, "So that's why you saved me because we both know what it's like to lose the ones we care for?" I questioned.

"Yes, the look you have in your eyes tells me that" she said, "It's true I've lost so many things even my memory of my real family, I only just remembered two dear friends of mine and I have them and new friends out there probably worried about me right now and I'd do anything to make sure I don't lose them either" I said. She turned away not saying anything "Let's go" she said I sighed and followed her we walked underground for a couple hours in silence "So uh what kind of demon are you?" I asked, "You seriously can't tell by smell?" she asked. "Uh well I'm relearning everything about being a demon, I spent most my life in a future era being human" I explained "Future era?" she said in slight disbelief and awe then shook her head "I'm a mixed breed, I'm sure you can figure the rest out" she said. I gasped seeing light up ahead "Is that where we're getting out?" I asked "Yes then we split up" she said "But…" I started "No buts you have your friends to get back to and I have my own life to lead" she said. I puffed a sigh "You sound so much like Fluffy when I first met him" I muttered under my breath we got out by a tree near a clearing beside a mountain a familiar looking mountain to me. "Alright this it, it's time for us to part ways" the woman said then started to walk off "Thank you for helping me" I said she just kept walking I sighed and looked around, the mountain seemed familiar, I walked off towards it hoping to find something.

 **Ginta's view:**

It had been a few hours since Manami was taken by the Elemental demon tribe and since we had now teamed up with Sesshomaru and his followers as well as having Sister Kagome and her friends, including Inuyasha. The little girl, Rin took a liking to Sister Kagome and Sango though she tended to stay with Jaken, Kohaku or Sesshomaru, Kohaku and Sango were talking-well Sango was doing most of the talking Kohaku looked pained by even being near her. The vibes he was giving off told me that much along, Inuyasha was walking by Sesshomaru's side which was very unusual according to Sister Kagome and her friends, Sister Kagome still seemed upset Koga had tried talking to her but only got a couple words from her. He just decided to just walk next to her hoping company alone would help Kazuya was talking to Miroku and Shippo about Manami and Kazuya's family "Hey Ginta, look we'll find her" Hakkaku said. "Yeah but what about next time huh? First Naraku then the Elemental Clan, I can't keep finding her only to lose her again" I said in irritation as my brows knitted together "I don't want to come across as being harsh Ginta, I know I haven't be in love before but I am trying to help, I really am" Hakkaku said. I sighed then looked at him and gave a slight smile "Yeah I know, I couldn't have asked for a better best friend" I said he smiled "Likewise bud, now let's find Mana" Hakkaku said I gave a nod Sesshomaru suddenly stopped.

 **Sesshomaru's view:**

I stopped sensing something wrong in the air, I looked towards the South then the North "What's wrong my Lord?" Rin asked I could feel the rage from the North but there was something else there, something that told me Manami would be ok. "We will go to her home" I said "What? We haven't even found her yet" Inuyasha snapped I looked at him giving a slight glare as I narrowed my eyes, his ears twitched as his nose crinkled up slightly and his amber orbs flexed in distress. "She will be fine" I said then started to walked towards her home in the North-West "How do you know?" Koga asked "Inuyasha I told you a little a bout our father, some part of you must feel the same as I do now" I said as I stopped and looked at him. Inuyasha puffed a sigh and closed his eyes, his brows knitted together as he tried to sense more, feel more, his ears twitched a little before he opens his eyes then looks at me "I think your right, I think she's ok" I said. "You think? Mutt none of us have seen her yet and you want to rely on your gut instincts?" Koga questioned "You trust yours, so now we ask you trust us" I said then continued walking, the wolves were a little sceptic but followed anyways.

* * *

 **Okay so chapter eight is now up, another thank you very much to my first and only reviewer at this stage!**

 **AnimeBunnyLover**

 **Feel free to leave a comment or PM me would love to hear your thoughts and opinions as I said it's just a story I write for fun to relax me, bye guys thanks for reading!**

 **PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well. I'll fix any errors up later sorry if there are any hopefully not many.**


	9. Chapter 9: Retrieving lost memories

**Hello everyone, you must get tired of hearing me say sorry all the time that's because I am, I've dearly missed writing my stories, I've had a lot come up that has torn me from it for example I moved house, had 2 operations, family get together at Christmas, cars broke down ... and of course my laptop for some strange reason would not let me update ... weird but true anyways,** **I will try and keep up my writing and not let my posting chapters get too far apart.**

* * *

 **Ok before I start my little intro I am going to be changing my Profile name from Wolf-Lover26 to Da-Wolf-Goddess so please keep your eyes open I will change it on... Let's say 26/03/2018 which may be the 25/03/2018 for others. ****I just thought I would give you a heads up, this is most likely the only time I will change after that it will stay that way.**

* * *

 **I have done a** _ ** _''story''_**_ ****called Author's Notes up which I will keep everyone up to date with my stories I have up currently along with new ones I will be uploading and what they are based on (anime/manga/game, etc). So if you want heads up or just to see what's going on then I recommend you to follow but that's your choice of course.****

* * *

 **Alright now for the disclaimer: I don't own any of the original plots/storyline or characters just my own twists and characters which is the main character; Manami and other characters; Kazuya, Masao, Yoshio, Akito, and the character that was made by AnimeBunnyLover (I won't be giving the name out until she's actually introduced)... **

**New characters**

 **1) Akemi**

 **2) Isamu Kurohoshi**

 **3)** **Hiroto**

 **Alright that's it, I'll add the new characters as they come in each chapter. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Retrieving lost memories.

 **Manami's view:**

I made my way through the field and the forest towards the mountain, something was pulling me there, what it was I'm not sure I was only hoping that it wasn't anything bad, the walk was quite and a little longer then I thought it would be, everything seemed quite, apart from the normal sounds of nature, which made me feel a little better, I felt my tail swishing behind me twitched at the slightest noise. I puffed a sigh as I walked on hoping for something to show up soon, as I got near the base of the mountain a hut came into view from beyond the trees of the forest, but it seemed familiar like I'd been here before, my head pounded a little, making me like I had a headache, I walked towards the hut "Hello?! Is anyone here?!" I called out but I got no reply. I went over to the door opening it and peered in seeing it abandoned but there was a few scents here, one recent and four old scents, the recent scent belonged to Inuyasha but I couldn't pick out the others "Yashie?!" I called out but again there was no answer, I walked in watching my step, there was furniture and belongings still here but either broken or worn, the whole place was full of dust. I followed Yashie's scent through the hut hoping it would lead me to him and the others but as I got to the back off the hut the scent was leading me to a wall, the end of the hut, I looked around seeing a fresh hand print on the floor board marked from the dust, I went over to it pulling it up as I did the back wall came up revealing a cave entrance.

"Wow..." I puffed in awe then looked around "Creepy hut place..." I murmured then walked into the cave "I sure hope your down here Yashie and that this isn't a prank" I said softly, I walked through the cave following his scent as I got further into the cave I kept getting flashes of faces and hearing words run through my head. I got to the end of the cave seeing a flat rock surface, I frowned as I shut my eyes tight and held my head as a image came to mind _"Now watch carefully little one" a man's voice echoed out as I saw him pressing some rocks in a sequence then the flat wall surface opened up_ , I shook my head as it ended, I pressed the rocks I saw in the vision or whatever it was I saw. The wall then opened up revealing a beautiful little hideaway, a small waterfall and basin, a few shrubs and weirdly formed trees and a big cherry blossom tree on the far side opposite to the waterfall and basin, I walked further in and the wall closed behind me, I was in awe of the whole place my head started to pound more and my body felt weak, I felt like I had when I remembered about meeting Yashie and Fluffy but this time it was worse, before I knew it I'd fallen to the soft green grass and my eyes had closed.

 _ **FLASHBACK STARTS. (almost 6 in human years)**_

 _I yawned and stretched as lay in my bedding, full of furs, I gasped remembering the excitement of what today would bring, I flicked the furs off of myself and ran off through the cave to our family area, I could smell fresh boar being cocked, as I came closer I could see the fire lit and the boar roasting on a pike above it, a woman stood by the fire cooking it through, a bright smile formed my face seeing her. Her tanned skin, deep aqua eyes, and long flowing pink hair, my mother is a wolf demon from the southern wolf demon tribe "Good morning Momma!" I exclaimed as I ran over giving her a big hug then sitting myself at my spot around the fire waiting for breakfast to be ready. Mother laughed "You certainly are up early today my little pup, I wonder why that could be, hmm?" momma questioned with a smile, I just gave a big smile and giggled "No reason" I said "Akemi, my love I'm home!" my father's voice called out, I stood up instantly seeing him come into view. "Papa!" I exclaimed and ran over to him hugging him tight "Well good morning to you to Mana, what's my little girl doing up so early I wonder?" papa said as he picked me up and held me close cuddling me, I giggled "Nothing Papa" I said with a smile. "Oh wait what day is it today my love?" papa asked as he looked at mother "I believe it is Manami's ceremony in becoming an official student of yours dear" momma replied "Ah well then..." papa said as he placed me down "What is it to be a true demon slayer?" papa asked "Courage, strength, faith and most of all you protect the innocent and trust in your instincts" I said "Good girl" papa said and tussled my hair along with my ears._

 _"So my little slayer as my first gift to you, I'm giving you a companion" papa said my face lit up in joy "Can I trust you to take care of him, no matter if he's not what you want?" papa said "Yes Papa! I'll take care of him! I promise!" I said excitedly papa smiled laughing slightly then looked back "Hiroto come here" papa said straight after a Nekomata had walked in, he was just like a little kitten but with two tails. He has jet black fur with silver markings, crimson eyes with golden flexes in them, I gasped "Oh he's so cute papa!" I exclaimed then looked up at him "Can I play with him please?" I begged as my tail was wagging behind me fast "Not before breakfast my little pup, you know the rules" momma said. "Oh ok but can Hiroto at least sit next to me for breakfast?" I asked "Of course, Hiroto was given to me by my father before me and so on and now he is your companion, treat him well and he will return the favour" papa said "Don't worry papa, I'll take good care of him" I said then looked at Hiroto "Hiroto did you hear? You can sit with me for breakfast" I said excitedly. I couldn't contain my joy, I finally was going to begin real demon slayer training with papa, and tomorrow I would be out with momma learning to hunt, Hiroto came over to me and I ran over to my spot with Hiroto following close behind, I picked him up sitting him in my lap and patted him, stroking his soft fur, he purred nuzzling his head against my another hand._

 _I rubbed his ears and stroked his fur smoothing it out, "Isamu, you spoil her" momma said "Of course I do, she's our daughter" papa said "I know that but she isn't just a slayer you know, she is part demon, wolf demon in fact a very proud race" momma said "Akemi everything will be fine, we will train and teach her both our ways and once she's old enough she can decide herself what she wants to do, who she wants to be" papa said. "And what of other demons, and humans mainly slayers? What will they do if they spot her huh?" momma said "Love you are worried and I don't blame you, after what happened a few years ago, I'm scared as well but we still have Manami, let's think of her and our future together, the past is gone and we can't change things or bring him back" papa said. "I know that, but I don't want to do anything that will get our only child left, hurt" momma said I kept a smile on my face trying to not listen in, it was hard not to listen but at least I have Hiroto know, I smelt meat burning and looked to the boar "MOMMA!" I exclaimed see the boar burning almost turning black at the bottom of it's back. "Isamu help" momma said "On it" papa said, they lifted the boar off and onto a rock slab where papa held the boar still and momma cut pieces off for us and placing them on flat rocks that papa shaped for us to help me know how humans should act "Here my pup, but be careful it's hot so don't scoff it down" momma said passing me my breakfast. "I won't momma, thank you" I said as I took my breakfast Hiroto hoped off my lap and sat next to me "Hiroto here's some for you" papa said as he came over giving Hiroto a few slices of meat, momma and papa got their breakfast then sat down in their spots, we started eating each at our own pace._

 _After breakfast I began my first training steps with my father, fighting techniques, weapons and which would suit me as well as what each ones limits and strengths are, then before the day came to an end papa taught me how to summon Hitoro so no matter where I was or how far away we were from each other we could always reunite with each other, I was soon sent to bed. My normal routine slightly changed by Hiroto, my momma and papa would tuck me in, Hiroto now would lay curled up beside me on top of my fur blankets, momma and papa would sit next to each other while momma sung me a lullaby to get me to sleep, they would stay there sitting next to me until I completely fell asleep before leaving me, having Hiroto next to me thought made me feel a little safer now. The next day came quickly which was now my turn to learn hunting from momma, and while learning how wolf demons hunt momma also taught me so rules and traditions of wolf demons, I was egger to learn and I wanted to make both my parents proud, I wanted to show them I could be the best wolf demon and demon slayer I could be. The day soon came to an end just as yesterday and the same ritual followed of me being tucked in by my parents, Hiroto curling up beside me on top of my fur blankets, momma and papa sitting beside my bedding while momma sung me a lullaby to get me to sleep and they would stay there till I fell asleep._

 _Day after day passed and with each day I got better, splitting my time with my mother and father, I trained in the ways of the wolf demon and in the ways of the demon slayer, our bonds as a family drew us close making us a great team, Hiroto and I had grown close in the few days we had known each other, whether that was because we took a liking to each other or because Hiroto was passed down through generations of our family I do not know. I was happy to have him by my side though, I had gone out with Hiroto, momma and papa weren't far behind us, we went out walking to spend the day out "Hey Hiroto watch this" I said as I jumped to a log and walked on top of it without wobbling "See I have much more balance now" I said confidently "Meow" Hiroto then jumped to the lop in front of me and looked back at me. I smiled "Lead on great warrior! To victory!" I said as I held my right hand up pointing my index finger ahead of us "Meow!" Hiroto jumped down changing into his big form I giggled and hoped on his back "Onwards!" I said "Manami you be careful and Hiroto don't go to far!" momma called out Hiroto turned around for us to face my parents. "We'll be careful momma besides I'm a demon and a slayer and Hiroto and I are going to defeat the evil from this land" I said papa laughed "That's my mana, go get them my little slayer" papa said momma elbowed him "You are not helping" momma growled papa looked at momma then me "It's ok mana go play, we'll be right behind you" papa said._

 _"Ok, don't be too long, cause we'll need help from the best wolf demon and demon slayer" I said "You can count on us little slayer" papa said I giggled and looked to Hiroto "Come on Hiroto let's go defeat some evil" I said Hiroto let out a roar and turned around running off, I loved the feeling of the wind flowing past me, making my hair flow with it, smelling all the scents that the wind brought with it, they all seemed to mix together when the wind went this fast past you. "There! Look Hiroto the edge of the forest!" I exclaimed, Hiroto ran off and stopped was at the edge, a massive clearing with lush green grass and a free flowing river ran through the middle of it "Wow..." I said softly Hiroto growled softly "It's beautiful Hiroto, I wonder why momma and papa don't bring me here more often" I said. Hiroto growled as his fur stuck up and ears turned back "Huh? What is it Hiroto?" I asked as I looked over the clearing Hiroto growled again pacing back and forth, then I saw it, a person in the clearing the wind brought a scent of blood to us "Hiroto... Let's go back to momma and papa now please" I said Hiroto growled then turned around leaping off quickly. We reached my parents fairly quickly, I hoped off and ran to my mother "Momma!" I exclaimed as I hugged her "Oh my pup what's wrong?" momma asked I separated "There's a person in the clearing up ahead, I could smell blood" I replied in detail "Did you go into the clearing?" papa asked "No papa, we stayed in the forest" I replied._

 _"Ok good girl, now you stay with your mother, I'll be back shortly ok?" papa said "Ok papa" I said "Hiroto pro..." papa started "No, take Hiroto with you, I can take care of Manami, just come back to us" momma said "Alright, stay here and if anything happens, run I don't care where just get yourselves safe" papa said "Papa?" I said papa knelt down. "It's ok mana "my little slayer, I'll come back" papa said then kissed my forehead, he stood up and kissed momma then went to Hiroto hoping on his back "To the clearing Hiroto, quickly" papa said Hiroto sprinted off, momma and I stood patiently right next to a tree "momma, papa's gonna be ok right?" I asked "Of course my little one, your father is the strongest slayer I know besides you" momma replied. Almost an hour went by and finally we saw Hiroto and papa come back but they had someone with them, papa was holding onto an injured man the one who I saw and smelt in the clearing, "Isamu..." momma said papa hoped off helping the man off afterwards, he has bluish-grey coloured eyes and well-kept medium to light brown coloured hair and was wearing fancy human clothes. "Masao... Isamu what happened?" momma asked "My people, the other nobles... They tried to kill us" the man 'Masao' said as papa laid him sitting against a tree "Why?" momma asked "Because no one wants to believe demons and humans can get along, why else Akemi?" papa said slightly aggravated, my ears went back as I watched them._

 _"Do not get snappy with me Isamu" momma growled "I'm not! but it's clear what has happened isn't it? This war between humans and demons will never stop! They don't want us joining and there is nothing to change their minds!" papa exclaimed "Stop shouting at me and go tell your slayers that then!" momma shouted as she growled "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I yelled I could feel tears running down my face, I was scared. They all looked at me "I want to be both, I can be both, I'll make everyone see" I said momma and papa looked at each other then at me "My little pup I'm sorry, we didn't me to upset or scare you" momma said "Everything will be ok Mana for now you concentrate on being a kid, we'll take care of this" papa said "I have a way to get past this fighting" Masao said. "What do you mean?" papa asked "We found a mage, he's sending us to a new era, all three of us, Emiko and Kazuya, you can all come too" Masao said "Give us a moment to talk about it please Masao" momma said Masao stood up "There is no time Akemi, my wife, your sister is pleading that you all come with us, your tribe has begun to attack they plan to come after you all next" Masao said. Momma and papa looked at each other, Momma looked at her bracelet and took it off and knelt by me placing it on my wrist then picked me up and held me out to Masao "I wish to stay and reason with them but I want you to take my daughter, take Manami and keep her safe" momma said "NO! MOMMA!" I cried "Hush Mana" papa said I looked at him. "My brave slayer" papa said with tears in his eyes "When you return we will be here, just don't give up" papa said "And remember that we love you" Momma said, I couldn't stop the tears "We love you, stay safe Mana" papa said as he covered my mouth and nose with a cloth he used to make people sleep, "Momma... Papa... Hiroto..." I murmured as I drifted off._

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS.**_

I fluttered my eyes open seeing a cave roof above with some light shining in for the bright crescent moon above, I could feel tears running down my face from all my memories returning to me, I sat up slowly looking around seeing I was in the same place I was before I passed out, before the memories came flooding back to me, I wasn't Kazuya's sister, I'm his cousin, I'm half wolf demon but I'm also part human demon slayer. So many things raced through my head, the memories seemed to overwhelm me, "Momma, Papa, Hiroto..." I said softly trying to stop my tears, I wipe the tears away with my hands but more came I grabbed my sleeves then wiped my face again "Ugh..." I puffed as more seemed to come the more I wiped them away "STOP! JUST STOP!" I yelled. More now flooded out, like a rushing waterfall "Please... Stop..." I sobbed as I placed my head in my hands, I sat and cried for ages, soon it became cold, the breeze whipped around me, "Why? Why give me up? I could have helped..." I said softly trying to find a reason, I wanted answers, they didn't discuss things, it was one look at each other then they gave me up to my uncle, Kazuya's father. "No... No I won't do this, I can't sit here feeling sorry fro myself" I said then stood up "I'll find you Momma and Papa just like I promised, first I'll get Hiroto and then I'll find you both" I said aloud I can do this, I know I can "Once I've found you both, we'll be a family and help Kazuya get his parents, wherever they area" I said softly as I looked up to the moon.

* * *

 **Okay so chapter eight is now up, another thank you very much to my first and only reviewer at this stage!**

 **AnimeBunnyLover**

 **Feel free to leave a comment or PM me would love to hear your thoughts and opinions as I said it's just a story I write for fun to relax me, bye guys thanks for reading!**

 **PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forums on FanFiciton and the Forum that I am apart of on FictionPress** **as well.**

 **I'll fix any errors up later sorry if there are any hopefully not many.** **I was thinking about forming a Facebook Group for each of my stories (Separate groups, one group per story that I have) if you want to see pictures, talk about the story, you could even post up your own artworks for pairings or characters in the story, they'll be no bad judgments of artworks (no matter their form; painting, drawing, etc) if I put groups up. Please put down in the comments or PM (Private Message) me if you would like a Facebook Group made up purely for this story.**

 **My Facebook URL link is below (Remove the underscores to get the page.)**

h_t_t_p_s_:_/_/_w_w_w_._f_a_c_e_b_o_o_k_._c_o_m_/_z_a_r_a_._w_o_l_f_._2_6


End file.
